Love, Makes the Ride Worth While
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Troy is on his regular route to his regular job sitting in his regular spot. But he doesn't realize that today he's going to run into a not so regular girl! There's only two problems! No name and no number? What's a guy to do? TROYELLA!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own High School Musical, or really anything in this story!

It was a regular day, Troy was working at an advertising company. He was taking his regular route like he did everyday. He got on and sat down in his usual spot. He looked around, nothing out of the ordinary, just you're typical Wednesday morning. He took out his ipod and pressed play, the song was "Save Room" by John Legend. Troy got really into the song and midway stood up and started singing. When he opened his eyes he saw everyone staring at him so he sat back down in his seat embarrassed.

"John Legend." Troy heard a female voice talking to him and nervously looked up to meet the most gorgeous pair of eyes he had ever seen.

"Yeah 'Save Room' is my favorite song on his new album." Troy was now talking to a beautiful dark haired, and mysterious woman. She had a beautiful smile that lit up the subway. He couldn't help but smile back.

"I really love 'PDA.'" The mysterious brunette responded.

"That's a great song. Oh I'm sorry please, sit." Troy scooted over and made room for his new friend.

"Why thank you, John Legend is my favorite artist, he's going to be in town next week." The girl's eyes scintillated just as much as her smile. This girl was too good to be true.

"Yeah I heard about that, I can't wait to see him." Troy replied trying to keep his cool. Usually when Troy talked to a pretty girl he would try to be macho and flirtatious but right now he felt nervous and his palms were sweating nonstop. This girl was definitely different.

"So what else are you into?" She asked curiously. She had long dark flowing hair. Troy would notice her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He wished he could have done it for her.

"Well, I'm a huge Knicks fan!" Troy's true passion was basketball. In high school he was captain of the varsity basketball team ever since Sophomore year.

"Me too! They've been doing great this season, I actually watched their game against the Lakers live, I loved it when they won at the final second!" This girl was absolutely perfect. She wasn't you're typical girly girl. She liked sports and John Legend, it was like she came out of Troy's dreams and was now here in person.

"That's so cool I haven't been to a game all season!" They got really into their conversation, as if they had known each other their entire lives.

"You should really go, it's so much fun! So you're a John Legend and Knicks fan what else are you into?" She had seemed to be really interested in Troy and his life.

"I work at an advertising company, oh and I could name all the 7 dwarfs." He chuckled at the stupid and random skill he had just told this new girl. But before he knew it she started up again.

"BashfulDocDopeyGrumpyHappySleepySneezy." She said in one breath.

"Okay never mind, I guess someone else could name them too." They both laughed at their stupid talent.

"So Troy.." The girl had seen his name plastered on his ipod.

"So…" He stated staring into her eyes. He would never forget her chocolate brown eyes. She seemed so genuine and real. He never believed in love at first sight until that very moment.

"Where you headed now?" Troy asked her curiously, to see if they'd get off at the same spot.

"Oh just visiting a friend of mine." The girl had half lied. She was visiting a "friend."

"Cool." Troy responded by nodding.

"Anyway, what else are you into?" Troy was absolutely intrigued by this girl. He didn't want the subway ride to end, he just wanted it to keep going and going.

"Well I love watching television shows. I kinda still watch Disney Channel." She let out a small giggle. She was the only 24 year old that she knew of that still watched Disney Channel.

"Promise not to laugh?" Troy asked her seriously, and she paused stopping her laugh and just nodded. The two pinky swore and she signaled for him to continue.

"I love watching Disney Channel. The Suite Life of Zac and Cody has to be my favorite Disney Show!" The girl stared at him for a couple of moments and covered her mouth. Troy could tell she was cracking a smirk.

"Oh don't you dare, you pinky swore!" He exclaimed and she started to laugh.

"You have the cutest laugh I have ever heard, could I call you Elmo?" Troy asked the girl in a little childish manner.

"Why Elmo?" She kept giggling.

"Because I bet if I tickled you right now you'd act like that tickle me Elmo doll." Troy bet her and she turned her head.

"No I won't!" But before she could say anything else he started to tickle her and she couldn't stop laughing. The people of the subway all took notice at the young children. They couldn't help but smile at what seemed to be the picture perfect couple.

"Okay I give up Troy!" The girl had taken enough. Troy stopped tickling her and everyone turned back to their regular positions.

"Alright so I guess this makes me Elmo!" She let out a small chuckle.

"I guess so." Troy replied grinning back at her.

"Can I let you on a little secret?" The girl looked at Troy seriously and he gave her a nod to continue.

"I love Hannah Montana." He looked at her in a terrified way. Her face became nervous and she was scared about what he would say but a minute later he let out a chuckle which made her chuckle and soon they were catching the passenger's attention once more.

"You are one cool guy Troy." The girl stated after they stopped laughing.

"Thanks, you're one cool girl." He smiled back at her and she gave him her 100 watt smile. They started to lean in to each other until the subway stopped and people started to get up.

"Oh this is my stop." The girl got up and took her purse leaving Troy leaning into no mid air.

"It was nice meeting you Troy." The girl turned around and stood at that point for a second. He waved at her and she waved back.

"Bye.. wait I didn't catch your na.." The subway had started and she was gone from sight after he tried to stand up and get her attention. He then sat down and realized something, he didn't get her phone number, he didn't even know her first or last name to get a hold of her. New York was populated by millions of people. There was no way he was going to find this perfect girl of his. Maybe it was just a dream or maybe he was just in denial! He was always laid back and let fate take its course but there was no way he was going to leave fate at chance. He was going to find this girl even if he had to search all of New York to find her. A couple minutes later Troy was at his stop, he walked down the block and made his way into the building. He went inside the elevator and pushed the button that had the number 23 plastered on it. Troy stood there thinking about this dream girl of his. He shook out of it once the door had opened. Troy got out and made his way toward his office.

"Good morning Bolton!" The female voice came through an office door.

"Oh hey Shar!" Troy greeted the friendly blonde. Sharpay Evans was his co-worker, they had recently done an ad on McDonalds together, and it became a huge hit. All of the employees thought they'd be perfect together but neither Troy nor Sharpay saw each other in that kind of way.

"Please Troy, we have to be professional." Sharpay said half laughing.

"Oh yes I'm sorry Ms. Evans." Troy half laughed back. They were very good friends, Troy didn't have many friends that were girls but Sharpay ended up being one of the few.

"So you seem cheerier than usual, what's up?" Sharpay asked her dreamy eyed friend.

"What do you mean by cheerier?" Troy asked curiously as he leaned back and forth on his tippy toes, shoving his hands in his pockets whistling.

"Well ever since you got here you've been whistling and smiling, no not smiling you've had that goofy grin on!" Sharpay pointed to her friend's goofy grin.

"Yeah sure, if you can read faces what do you think I'm thinking about right now?" Troy looked back at her.

"Okay you're saying, how the hell did Sharpay know. I can't believe this, I better just keep acting like nothings wrong. Gosh I hate that girl sometimes!" Sharpay said impersonating Troy's voice.

"I hate you." He simply said and walked away but stopped once he heard her start but didn't turn around to see.

"Yeah sure, you just know that I'm right. By the end of the day Bolton, you are going to tell me why you have such a skip in your step!" Sharpay grinned and walked back into her office. Troy continued to walk down to his office.

"Fat chance." He said himself as he opened the door and sat down at his desk. He observed the pictures on his desk top; it was mostly of his family and his friends. Troy had lived with three of his friends for as long as he could remember. There was Chad, they had known each other since they were in diapers. They had gone to every school together since they were born even NYU. Chad was an aspiring basketball player and was very devoted to the sport. Right now he was playing for the Knicks. His other friend was Zeke. He had known Zeke since 7th grade. Zeke was a baker, he loved to cook, it was his passion in life. The third friend Troy lived with was Ryan. Ryan was really into Broadway and moved out to New York with the three other guys. It was weird because he turned out to be Sharpay's brother. There parents were divorced but they did know of each other. That's how Troy landed his job in the first place. All four guys grew up together and were the best of friends. Four very different personalities but they all flowed with each other perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

Be brutally honest! I have to say that I just stumbled onto this story. I wrote this first chapter during Christmas Vacation but never posted it. If the plot sounds familiar it's from the movie "On the Line." I'm just going to add my personal twists. Like Sharpay and Ryan being brother and sister. I have to say that out of all my stories this one is probably my favorite! I'm really going to put my all into this one! So thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Troy picked up the picture with his best friends and smiled. He really wanted to tell them about the amazing girl he met that day. He thought about her pearly white smile, her dark brown chocolate hair, and mesmerizing dark eyes. She was perfect and no other girl he had ever dated compared to her. At the same time he thought about how stupid he was. He leaned back in his chair and stared up into the popcorn ceiling.

"No name, and no number! You are one big idiot Bolton!" Troy sighed loudly.

"Yeah and an even bigger idiot for talking to yourself." Troy shot back up at the sound of the voice. Sharpay had cracked open the door.

"So what makes you one big idiot Bolton?" Sharpay opened the door all the way and made herself comfortable in front of Troy's desk. Troy fiddled with his hands and moved side to side in his rolling black office chair.

"Oh hi Shar, how lovely to see you again. Please make yourself comfortable and take a seat! Don't forget to just barge in without a simple hello and go straight to the interrogating" Troy replied sarcastically with a huge fake smile stretched ear to ear.

"Don't mind if I do!" Sharpay said taking a handful of mints from Troy's desk and placing one by one into her mouth.

"To what do I owe this amusing visit?" Troy turned on his computer and looked over at his obnoxious friend.

"Well I just wanted to see if you wanted to catch lunch. Oh and to find out why you were so cheery a minute ago and now completely standoffish?" Troy scoffed "I'm not bipolar if that's what you mean!"

Sharpay shook her head "No one's accusing you of being bipolar just… unusual, out of the ordinary if you will." Sharpay was talking as if she were a prosecutor cross examining the enemy.

Troy rolled his eyes "Shar I told you to lay off the Legally Blonde. Remind me to tell your brother not buy you any more DVD's." He turned back to his computer and began typing.

"Okay okay. All I want to know is what happened from last night to this morning?" Troy clicked on his mouse a couple of times and began to speak up once again

"Last night I hung out with the guys. We went to Pete's bar and had a couple of drinks, we watched one of the local bands, and then we or Ryan, Zeke, and I went home. And Chad just hung out with a couple of girls he met up with. Unusual enough for you?"

Sharpay groaned and shook her head "Okay that's just dandy, but what happened this morning?" Troy was typing up a storm again. He tapped on the backspace key a few times and spoke "Well I took my regular route. I sat in my regular spot oh but before that something unusual did happen!" Troy's voice became excited.

"YEAH YEAH?" Sharpay asked anxiously as she gripped her chair's armrest.

"I had an onion bagel instead of my regular plain one! Crazy right?" Troy's voice reeked with sarcasm. Sharpay shook her head and narrowed her eyes at the dirty blonde.

"Fine Bolton, I tried to be nice and let you open up to me on your own terms. But now… get ready for a battle!" Her left eyebrow went up and she stood up and stormed out of the room.

"It was a pleasure Shar, we should really bond like this much more!" Troy waved at the closed slammed door and let out an evil snicker.

"By the way I met this perfect girl on my regular subway. Oh and I don't know her name or number. Crazy huh?" Troy pretended to talk to the empty chair Sharpay jumped out of earlier and smiled to himself. Maybe the day wasn't as bad as he made it out to be.

After a couple hours it was finally time for lunch. Sharpay was still a little mad at Troy so she ended up not accompanying him to lunch which was fine with him. Troy took the subway hoping that the mysterious dream girl might be on it. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. He stuck his ipods's ear phones in his ear. All he could think about was what that girl he met earlier was thinking about and if she was smiling that pearly smile about him.

EARLIER…

The mysterious girl got off of the subway and called over for a taxi. She had her fixed pearly smile still plastered on her face. All she could think about was Troy. There was millions of people in New York and she happened to run into that amazing guy. He was exactly her type. He had an athletic body, a great smile, he liked John Legend, he was a Knicks fan, and he could even name all 7 dwarfs! They were a match made in heaven. Only one problem! The girl was in her taxi when she finally reached her destination. She got out and knocked on the large building door.

She looked to the ground and continued to smile nonstop. She was lost in thought until,

"Gabriella?" She looked up and met her only problem.

"Jason." The man's arms draped around her back in a large hug. They released each other and he grabbed her hand and led her inside.

"So how's my girlfriend doing today?" He asked proudly. She sat down on his black leather couch and dropped her purse on the coffee table while he brought her a mug of coffee.

"Pretty good." She replied with a smile. Jason noticed she seemed happier than usual.

"Well you seem better than good!" He hadn't seen her smile like that in ages. Gabriella or Gabriella Montez lived in New York her entire life. She was twenty four years old and attending an art program. She loved art, it was her main passion in life. She also loved to sing, she would sing at a night club sometimes for extra spending money. Gabriella's mom lived in Brooklyn where she grew up but her parent's divorced so her dad moved to California. She was the only child and didn't mind. She was also very compassionate and just a unique child in all. Gabriella's boyfriend is Jason Cross. He is a writer at New York Times and is also very successful. He met Gabriella at an art gallery, she was observing, and he had to right an article.

It definitely wasn't love at first sight, but Gabriella grew to appreciate Jason, but she wasn't sure if she loved him. "I guess you could say that." Gabriella replied happily. Jason sat at his desk and stared at his girlfriend. He thought she was the most beautiful piece of art in the entire world.

"So babe are we still on for John Legend next week?" Gabriella asked as her boyfriend began to write something down. 

"Yeah whatever you say Gabs!" Jason continued to get lost in his work. That was one other problem of Jason's. He was a workaholic. Sometimes Gabriella just wanted him to be free spirited and go with the flow, but he wouldn't have it.

"Well what do you want to do for lunch?" Gabriella asked sweetly.

"Hey Gabs, I'm kind of working on an important article right now. So do you mind just picking something up for the two of us?" Jason asked as he looked for his wallet in his pocket. After finding it, he gave Gabriella the money. She smiled politely and took it.

"Sure Jase. I'm on it." She replied as if she was talking to a wall. She grabbed her purse and walked to the closest Bakery.

Troy got off his subway and walked over to Zeke's bakery. He opened the door to reveal a very happy Zeke cooking away.

"Zeke my man!" Troy called out as Zeke popped his head from behind the counter.

"Hey Troy!" Zeke stated as he got out from the entire counter and welcomed his friend with a manly hug.

"So the regular? A decaf latté with a Bolton banana nut muffin?" Troy nodded and picked up the daily paper. There was such a thing as the Bolton banana nut muffin. Zeke usually named his baked goods after close friends and family. He owned a small bakery, an eight minute walk from their spacious apartment. At "Baylor's Bakery" there was the Danforth Double Chocolate chip brownie, named after Chad Danforth, Knicks basketball player! Then there was Ryan's rich chocolate chip cookie named after Broadway star Ryan Evans and of course Troy's, Bolton Banana Nut Muffin, Mr. Successful. The store was built on love and dedication! Everyone was extremely proud of Zeke as was he.

"Can you believe Chad's team hasn't lost a single game?" Troy asked looking through the sports section.

"No way, since we did teach him everything he knows." Zeke called out from the kitchen.

"Very true." Troy said as he continued to flip through the pages of the grand newspaper.

"How's your day been?" Zeke asked after serving Troy his order.

"Pretty good, actually great I should say." Zeke nodded and went back into the kitchen.

"So who is she?" Troy bit into his muffin and began to choke. "WHAT?" He yelled out as Zeke laughed.

"I knew it; you only grin like a fool when you're happy. And I mean really happy. Like girl in love happy." Zeke said as he continued to bake more baked goods.

"Okay well I took my regular route to work today and I sat on my regular chair. Then, I did something kind of embarrassing." That got Zeke's attention and he ran over with a cookie and pulled himself a chair to listen to the rest of the story.

"My ipod started to play John Legend. So I kind of got really into it and started to sing and dance on the subway." Zeke's mouth turned into an 'o.'

"Let me guess, 'Save Room'?" Troy nodded embarrassingly as Zeke began to laugh and after a minute or so stopped so Troy could move on.

"Anyway I finally realize that I'm singing for a crowd and sit down. Then a girl says "John Legend." And I turn to see who it is and…" Zeke bit into the cookie and waited for the dramatic pause to come to an end.

"This beautiful brunette walked in. She was amazing dude. She had dark brownish black hair that was really long and wavy. Her smile was pearly white, and she had the most hypnotizing pair of eyes I've ever seen! She looked… perfect." Zeke smiled.

"So when are you two going to meet up?" Zeke pestered.

Troy sighed "That's the problem she left before I could catch her name or number." Zeke sat there and shook his head "Troy Troy Troy Troy. What has papa Zeke always told you?" Troy hung his head down "To always get the girls name and number first before getting to know the other little details." Zeke nodded. "Exactly."

Troy leaned back in his chair and put his hands on his eyes "But dude, I couldn't think about that stuff. I was so wrapped up in her. I'm telling you man she is the most perfect girl in the entire world. It was like she walked out of my dreams and sat down next to me!" Zeke put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's alright man, I mean fate happens. There are only millions of people in New York, you're bound to bump into her again." Troy threw Zeke an evil glare. Zeke took his hand off of his friend and walked back to the kitchen.

"I gotta use the bathroom; I'll be back in a bit." Troy called out he stood up and wiped the crumbs off of his pants and shirt. Afterwards, he made his way to the male restroom. Right when he pushed open the washroom door the bell hanging above the doorframe clinked. Signaling that someone had entered.

**AN:**

Wonder who? Oh well find out next time! Well thanks for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are great. Please continue to read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Zeke had heard the bell and jogged over to the front counter "Coming." He said frantically. "Oh it's cool, take your time." The customer called out.

Zeke got to the counter and smiled "Thanks, anyway Hi I'm Zeke I'll be serving you today. Is there something you'd like to order?"

"Yes, one decaf latté and one chocolate milk. I'll also purchase One Danforth Double chocolate chip brownie and what else do you suggest?"

"How about Bolton's banana nut muffin!"

"Okay one Bolton banana nut muffin to go please."

"Alright, that'll be $9.57."

The customer handed him the money and he gave them their change. "Excuse me, what's your name so I can call you when your order's ready?"

"Gabriella." The shopper said placing her black leather wallet back into her purse. Zeke smiled "That's a lovely name, well Gabriella your order will be up in a few. Here's your brownie and muffin."

Gabriella smiled "Thanks." She saw the tip jar on top of the counter and placed a crisp dollar bill inside. Zeke smiled warmly "No, thank you." Gabriella turned away and sat down at an empty table. There were 3 other customers besides Gabriella and Troy. The place was quaint and small but big enough to fit four tables.

Gabriella picked up the paper and began to read it thoroughly. Troy had finished up and made his way over to his table. Troy had no idea that four tables away his dream girl was sitting in the exact same room.

Troy picked up his paper and began to read it. He came across an editorial from Jason Cross. He was a big fan of Jason; he wrote many moving pieces and all in all was very talented. Zeke finished his last order "Gabriella" he called out.

Gabriella closed up the paper and folded it neatly. She picked up her purse and put the newspaper under her arm. She walked up to Zeke's counter and picked up her order.

"Thanks again." Gabriella said as she waved goodbye to Zeke. She opened the door and left. Troy sighed; he couldn't stop thinking about this girl. What was she doing at that exact moment? What was she thinking? Did she feel that strong connection he felt? Troy was absolutely bummed out.

Gabriella continued to walk down the street. It only took her ten minutes to walk from Jason's place to the bakery but her feet did hurt since she was walking in knee high boots. She got back and Jason let her in. She gave him the brownie and she kept the muffin. Jason had a lot to do so he sat at his desk the entire time working. Gabriella flipped through a magazine and got bored.

"What you working on babe?" Gabriella decided to break the silence. "Oh well I'm writing about the Knicks." Gabriella looked at him puzzled "But you're not a sports editor." Jason shook his head.

"Nope but I'm writing an exposé on Knicks captain Chad Danforth." Gabriella's mouth went wide, "Oh my gosh, the Chad Danforth?" She jumped off the couch and ran over to her boyfriend's side. "Yup." He replied coolly.

"Babe you know how much I love the Knicks, why didn't you tell me?" Gabriella asked surprised. "Because I wanted to surprise you when I gave you these!" Jason popped out two tickets to the Knicks versus Clippers game.

"JASON!" Gabriella pulled the floor seat tickets out from his hands. "Thank you!" Gabriella said excitedly. "You're welcome." They leaned in and kissed. "Oh I almost forgot, we even get to head over into their locker room after the game to meet him." Gabriella's eyes lit up brightly "JASE!" She continued to hug him nonstop.

"I love you babe." Jason shot out. Gabriella smiled nervously; she might have been dating Jason for almost a year but still wasn't sure if she was in love yet. She nodded with that nervous grin plastered on her face but then was interrupted by her cell phone. She took a deep breath out. Thank goodness for cell phones.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabi!"

"Oh hey Tay what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to know if you wanted to get together. I invited Kelsi and she's bringing a friend."

"Great Tay but why didn't you just tell me that at the apartment? I mean we do share one?" Taylor let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah I know, but there's this little thing called work. I might be gone until six thirty and the girls will be at the apartment at seven!"

"Alright sounds fun, I'll see you later!"

"Bye." Gabriella hung up and stuck her phone into her pocket.

"So I'm going to take a wild guess and say Taylor?" Gabriella nodded "Yeah she wanted to have an alls girl night tonight with Kels and her friend." Jason nodded "That sounds good; I wouldn't want you all alone tonight."

"You're working again tonight?"

"Yeah well you know me." Gabriella nodded "I understand, but you do need to take some time off!" Jason shook his head "Gabs you know I can't do that." He turned back to his laptop and typed down his next sentence. "Well I have class right now, I gotta go. I'll call you later?" Jason didn't glance up "Okay see you later." Gabriella picked up her purse and left it at that. She wasn't mad, just frustrated.

Jason was always hot and cold with her. When she was starting to truly open up to him he decided it wasn't the right time.

**Sorry for the long wait, I got stuck but I think I'm on track. & Sorry it's so short, that's all I had so far (that's why I didn't update!) But here you go, hope you enjoyed! Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile after bidding Zeke farewell Troy went to the Subway to head back to work. He sat at the regular spot but unfortunately no girl. Why did he have to meet the girl of his dreams and lose her at the same time? Nothing ever worked out in his favor. Troy took out his ipod and had it on shuffle mode. It started to play Robin Thicke, Complicated.

I wish I could change  
I wish I could change  
I wish I could stop  
Sayin the same old things  
I wish I could be  
Who u want me 2 be  
I wish I could stop  
Being the same old me  
I wish I could lose  
All of my blues  
I wish I could stop  
Puttin my blues on u  
I wish I could love  
Like nobody loves  
I wish that my goods  
Outweighed my bads enough

Troy looked out the window and stared fixed outside.

There's no way There's no way There's no way  
I can get back that girl  
Cause I'm 2 complicated  
And she's not complicated  
But I'm 2 complicated

Troy looked around to find the girl, but didn't see her.

I wish I could change  
I wish I could change  
I wish I could stop  
Placin the blame  
I cant stop it  
I cant break down  
I cant drop it cant see how  
I wish I could lose  
All of my blues  
I wish I could stop  
Puttin my blues on u  
I wish I could love  
I wish that my goods  
Outweighed my bads enough

Troy thought there was no way he was going to find this girl, maybe he should just forget about her.

You know its killin me  
Baby how can I let u go  
Suddenly theres nothing I need more

Or maybe there was a chance in the world? He wasn't sure.

There's no way There's no way There's no way  
I can get back that girl

Troy was more confused than ever before. What did he do to deserve this? Troy got off the subway and walked to work. Once there he went up the elevator and then headed to his office. Troy sighed a sigh of complete sadness. He sat down at his desk and spun on his chair a couple of times to get his thoughts out. It was a dumb idea since all he got was dizziness. Suddenly Troy heard a knock at the door.

"Shar, if you're just going to torment me than go away!" He yelled putting his head in his hands. The door swung open but Troy couldn't see who it was "Is that anyway to treat your best friend?" Troy looked up, "Oh sorry Chad." Chad made his way to the client chair. "Its okay man, look I talked to Zeke and rushed over here. I'm sorry about that girl dude." Troy shook his head "It was my fault, I should have caught her name or something."

Chad nodded "You're right my friend, you blew it. Blew it bad, it's YOUR entire fault." Troy rolled his eyes "Way to be a best friend Chadwick!"

"Listen Troy Alexander, you're soaking in what could have been. But why can't you see that this happened for a reason? For all you know the girl could have been some cereal killer on the run, posing as some John Legend fanatic, out to kill whoever is in her way!"

Troy blinked once "Wow you have some imagination my friend."

"What I'm trying to say is this happened for a reason. You only talked to the girl for a couple minutes and you're supposedly 'in love!'"

"Chad you don't understand, I only needed a minute to be with her, to know she's…she's… the one." There was a pause of silence. "Haven't you ever felt that way before?"

Chad contemplated and nodded "You know how I was here for the summer of senior year during college?" Troy nodded. "I met this girl, she was absolutely amazing. We started to hang out and man I'm telling you perfection. She had the best smile and the cutest laugh." Chad got lost in the memory.

Troy leaned forward "What happened to her?"

"She told me that dating me would be too hard. She told me she knew I was going to be some big basketball star and thought she was getting in the way. I know she's in New York, but I kinda just lost faith in finding her. But I know if we're supposed to be together, we will—Someday."

Troy leaned back into his chair "I guess your right." Chad nodded. "So I better go, and let you work. Please just be careful man. Don't do anything drastic!" Troy nodded "I won't!" The two men got up and gave each other a manly hug.

Chad walked towards the door "See you at home darling!"

"Tah-tah! And don't forget to feed the kids!"

"Oh yeah Ryan will be all cranky if he doesn't get his bottle!" Chad laughed and walked out.

Troy sat back in his chair and turned to his computer "Someday" He whispered under his breath.

Finally after a long day it was time for Gabriella to go home and have a girl's night out. She purposely went on the same Subway she took earlier hoping to bump into Troy again. No luck for her either. She got off and walked home.

Troy was also getting ready to leave packing up his briefcase. Troy heard his door open but ignored it "I'm leaving Bolton."

"See you tomorrow Shar!"

"I just wanna make sure, are you okay?" Troy turned around and smiled then nodded. "Good, I'm just making sure." Sharpay made her back to her office and left Troy's door wide open.

"Excuse me?" Troy heard a feminine voice ring in his ears.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Troy was staring at a petite red head who looked to be about five foot.

"I'm looking for Sharpay Evans." Troy smiled warmly "Two down to the left."

"Thanks for the help…?" The girl signaled for him to state his name "Troy, Troy Bolton." Troy shook her hand.

"Kelsi Nielson, thanks again Troy." Troy waved goodbye as she left.

Kelsi knocked on Sharpay's door. "Kels is that you?" Kelsi opened the door and gave her blonde friend a warm and inviting hug.

"How are you?" Sharpay asked, escorting her to her client's chair. "Pretty good, just got back from work. Jason's really got us working hard."

"Yeah it must be hard working for such a 'prestigious' man!" Sharpay used air quotes as Kelsi laughed. "No Jase is really cool! We're actually hanging out with his girlfriend Gabriella and a friend I met through her Taylor. There room mates." Sharpay nodded, as she got the inside scoop.

"Gabriella is super sweet and Taylor is one of the nicest girls I know. And she invited me to have a girl's night and I asked if I could bring my best friend." Sharpay smiled and put her hand to her chest "Thanks Kels."

"You're welcome, but we gotta head over there right away!" Sharpay packed everything else she needed and linked arms with Kelsi.

"Good night Troy!" Sharpay called out and waved to her co-worker, Kelsi did the same.

"Good night ladies, have fun!" Troy waved back and shut off his computer. He took their lead and left a few minutes later. Troy knew he wouldn't bump into his dream girl again tonight so he left in a taxi. A couple minutes later he reached his apartment.

"Hunny's I'm home." Troy called out to his room mates. Zeke came out of the kitchen in an apron "Well 'dear' how was your day?" Zeke asked in a harsh tone.

"What's up your apron?" Troy put down his briefcase and undid his tie after hanging up his coat. "I've cooked, I've cleaned, and Ryan and Chad come home and mess up the apartment in half an hour. Oh but it only took them five minutes to devour dinner and dessert!" Zeke was steaming. Ryan and Chad were watching a game on TV "We said thank you!" Chad replied while he ate the last piece of his dessert.

Zeke narrowed his eyes at him "And you're not welcome!"

Ryan looked over at his friend by the door "I heard you had a rough day." Troy sighed and made his way over to the couch where the boys were located. "Tell me about it."

Ryan started up "I could only tell you so much, seeing as Chad and Zeke only informed me of the basics!"

Troy leaned his head back and faced the white ceiling above him, "Life sucks!" At the exact same time Gabriella was leaning in her recliner as Taylor prepared for the girls night. Coincidently Gabriella had said "Life sucks!" The same time as Troy.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Taylor was in the kitchen looking over at her friend "I can't help you unless you tell me!" Gabriella sat up and knew Taylor was right and started to pour her feelings out. "I was on the subway, and then I see this guy." Taylor took her cue and ran over to her friend. "SPILL!"

"He was really into his ipod and began to sing. John Legend by the way."

"Ah, let me guess 'Save Room?'"

"Indeed. Anyway he notices he's singing and dancing. He was doing pretty well and then stopped. I come up from behind and said John Legend. And then we begin to talk about John Legend, to the Knicks, to the seven dwarfs, and all this other crazy stuff we have in common." Taylor saw the twinkle in her best friend's eyes. "So why don't you call him?"

Gabriella leaned her head back on the chair, "There's a couple problems to that, Number one Jason. Number two I only have his first name. Number three no number."

Taylor nodded "I guess your right, but Gabs this boy sounds too good to be true. What's his name anyway?" Gabriella sat up "Troy." Taylor began to have a weird look on her face "Sounds familiar."

Gabriella shook her head, "Yeah right, so how many Troy's are in New York?"

"Yeah there's that too. Well you know what they say, things happen for a reason." Gabriella nodded "I guess that's true."

"So what did you and Jason do today?"

"Same old. You know Jase, total workaholic."

"Yeah I understand." Taylor took a gulp from her water bottle.

"But on Thursday were going to the Knicks game, and he's taking me. Floor seats. Oh and afterwards were going to go into the locker rooms and meet Chad Danforth." Taylor spit all the water out and onto the floor. Gabriella looked at her with her mouth open and wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Taylor shook her head "Clumsy me, I better go clean that up!" Gabriella watched Taylor speed out of the room. "That was odd." She whispered to herself but shrugged it off and turned on the TV to watch. A couple minutes later Sharpay and Kelsi arrived. Taylor let them in and they all got acquainted. Taylor escorted them to the living area and they all began to talk.

Sharpay got the conversation started "So Gabriella, Kelsi tells me you're an artist." Taylor nodded "Yeah Gabriella's the new upcoming modern artist to hit New York!" Gabriella shook her head "I'm getting there but right now I just work at an art gallery and attend classes." Sharpay nodded "Good for you Gabriella." Gabriella shook her head "Call me Gabi or Gabs. Which ever you prefer."

"Okay Gabi, and by the way you can call me Shar." Gabriella nodded "Sure Shar." The two began to giggle.

"I'm glad we're getting comfortable so quickly." Kelsi said happily.

"Where do you work Shar?" Taylor seemed interested. Gabriella excused herself to use the bathroom. "I work at an advertising company."

"Yeah her and her co-worker worked on that McDonald's commercial!" Kelsi was extremely proud. "Oh I love that commercial!" Taylor gushed. A bing noise went off. "The foods ready!" Taylor called out as the girls rushed over to the kitchen to eat.

At Troy's apartment the boys were bored and had nothing exciting planned for tonight. "So what should we do now?" Ryan asked as they sat around the living room. "What are my chances of finding 'her'?" Troy asked as he ate rocky road out of the carton.

"One in a zillion my friend!" Chad flipped through the channels. "Guys this is nuts, let's go and do something tonight!" Zeke got fed up with their eventless evening.

Lucas thought about it "How about we hit up Shay again?" Shay or Club Shay was this gigantic popular club in New York that the older crowd hung out at and the place where the guys picked up girls. Troy shook his head "I'm not really in the mood you guys could go without me!" Chad shook his head "No man out of all the people in the room you should be the first one there!"

Zeke nodded "Come on, it'll do you some good just to hang out with the fellas tonight!" Troy rolled his eyes "You guys come on, that's all we do! We end up going to Shay's, grab some drinks, and watch Chad pick up some girls. As the rest of us get mobbed by the other girls looking for love that evening!"

Chad groaned "You are such a downer! Let's just go, you're never going to find your dream girl in a rocky road carton!" Troy gave up, "Alright you're right. I'll never find her sitting on this couch. Let's just go!" Chad and the guys cheered as they got up to get dressed.

The girls were sitting around the kitchen counter finishing up their meal. "Taylor that was delicious!" Kelsi gushed as she digested dinner. Taylor shrugged "Yeah well you get a lot of practice living away from home."

"You must have a boyfriend!" Sharpay exclaimed as Taylor shook her head, "Nope I've been single for awhile now."

"Any long term boyfriends?" Kelsi didn't want to intrude but was curious.

"Actually we dated for a few months. But his career… I just couldn't handle it!" The girls nodded. "Why what was his career?" Gabriella knew her friend had a serious relationship but didn't know who it was.

"Promise you guys won't think I'm crazy?" Sharpay was sitting next to Taylor, Kelsi in front of Sharpay and Gabriella in front of Taylor. The girls began to listen curiously and reassured Taylor they wouldn't.

At first Taylor said it but it was too soft.

"Come again?" Gabriella asked. Taylor said it a little louder, but the girls still didn't hear. "Sorry Tay, we didn't hear you!" Sharpay asked for a repeat. "I said Chad Danforth!" The girls all looked at each other and cracked full of laughter.

"Sure Tay and I'm married to Zac Efron." Gabriella continued to laugh. "Guys I swear, hold on I have proof!" Taylor excused herself as the girls continued to laugh. Taylor came back in with a picture frame. She hugged it to her chest and plopped it out as the girls continued to laugh. "Oh my gosh it's Taylor and Chad!" Kelsi grabbed the picture frame from her friend's hand.

"Yeah and it's not photo shopped its real!" Gabriella and the other girls examined the picture closely.

"Told you." Taylor stated as she took her seat. "Hey I know him, that's my brother's best friend!" Gabriella looked at Sharpay wide eyed. "Your brother's best friend's with the Chad Danforth?" Gabriella looked at Sharpay stunned.

"Hello Gabs I dated him! Why is it cooler that Sharpay's brother's best friend is my ex?" Kelsi, Gabriella, and Sharpay all cocked their head sideways. "Wow that's a game of six degrees!" Kelsi said as the girls stayed fixed on that position. "Anyway Shar please continue." Taylor signaled for her to go on.

"Well I have a brother, Ryan Evan's." It was Gabriella who interrupted again "Oh! I've seen him perform, he's amazing!" Gabriella squealed. Sharpay smiled "Yeah he's pretty amazing. So our parent's divorced and we got reacquainted when he moved to New York. We're really close, and then I met his friends one day. One happened to be Chad Danforth. Another was a baker, and the other, I got him a job at my work. We're practically partners!" Gabriella nodded, "That's really cool, maybe we could meet your brother sometime."

Sharpay smiled "He'd love that! Maybe his friends and all of us could go out for dinner!" Taylor shook her head "Sorry girls there is NO way I'm having dinner or any interaction for that matter with Chad Danforth!" The girls turned toward her "Someone's not over her ex!" Gabriella said in a sing songy voice.

Taylor scoffed "Me? Not over my ex, PLEASE!" Taylor called out loudly as the other girls crossed their arms and gave her 'the look.'

Taylor stuffed a piece of pie into her mouth and frowned at them. The girls went back to conversation "So what should we do now?" Kelsi asked excitedly. "Hey how about we go to that great club, Shay! It's not too far and we can take a taxi!" Gabriella and Kelsi liked the idea and all three looked over at Taylor. "I'm in." She said weakly. The girls grabbed Taylor off her chair and went inside her room to pick out outfits for tonight.

A half hour later the boys left for the club. It was packed, luckily since they were with Chad they got to go through the side entrance and VIP lounge. The girls came ten minutes later dressing more amazing than before. The bouncer let the girl's right in.

"Aren't you glad you came?" Sharpay shouted loud enough for Gabriella to hear. "Yeah, this place is amazing." Taylor and Kelsi were walking around. "Wanna make a lap?" Sharpay offered her arm to Gabriella who let out a chuckle "Sure." The two linked arms and made their way through the very crowded club. The boys were up ahead on the VIP floor. Troy sat on one of the couches watching Chad talk to some other girl. Zeke came back with two drinks in hand.

"What's my luck of bumping into her tonight?" Troy asked as Zeke shrugged, "Well it looks like all of New York is in this building, I wouldn't be surprised if she was here." Troy thought about it and Zeke took a shot of his drink as did Troy. The girls were still divided in two. Taylor and Kelsi were receiving a drink from the bartender as Sharpay and Gabriella continued to get hit on by guys.

**Continue to Read and Review please!!**

Haha thanks for the person who corrected "cereal killer" to serial killer in the last chapter. I should really stop writing after a certain point, but sometimes I just get so caught up in writing that I can't stop: Well please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Sharpay shouted in Gabriella's ear "Do you like to dance?" Gabriella nodded "Yeah but I don't think I'm that good." Sharpay shook her head "You don't have to be come on let's get the girls and dance!" Sharpay dragged Gabriella to the counter where the two other girls were flirting with the bartender. "Come on Kels, Tay, let's go show these boys how to move!" The girls all linked arms and looked at each other strangely.

Gabriella yelled out to Sharpay "I really don't know how to dance."

"Follow my lead, I know you can dance!" Gabriella smiled and decided to give it a go. Sharpay walked up the DJ and whispered something to him. The DJ smiled and nodded. "Sharpay what did you do?" Gabriella asked. "Well when you were changing I came across a tape and played it. Did you know you could sing?" Gabriella looked over at Taylor, "You showed her the tape from karaoke night?" Taylor bit her bottom lip and nodded, "Sorry, but you're good girl!"

Kelsi nodded as did Sharpay "Well I want you to let loose again and sing that song. You ready?" Gabriella's mouth went into a large 'o' shape. "No please no!"

"Too late!" The girls pushed her into the middle of the dance floor and passed her the mic. Gabriella looked around and felt as if she was going to faint. The girls stood behind her and smiled nodding, telling her to go. The music began to play and Gabriella nodded her head along with the beat,

The day's been long  
I just got home  
And work is driving me crazy  
I could do up  
I could go out  
But I'm feelin too lazy  
I wanna run  
I wanna have fun  
But I don't wanna work it  
All I wanna do is go and kick it with my crew tonight

Gabriella looked back at the girls.

All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feelin right  
I just wanna forget about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
Wind it up   
Without my getup  
All I wanna do is get down tonight  
Move around tonight  
Don't really care about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feeling free  
Tonight is just for me

girls, no one was booing her so she must be okay.

Gabriella didn't know what drove her to dance around and move like she did it for a living. The girls back up danced for their friend.

I count on you  
You're coming too  
Yeah I'm hopin you feel it  
Cuz at my best  
And at my worst  
Yeah you've already seen it  
Let down your hair  
The hell who cares  
Gonna let it all out  
All I wanna do is go and kick it with my crew tonight

She had shaken out her hair and danced around the floor and continued to sing. The boys on the VIP floor heard someone and looked over the edge. "Who's that?" Chad asked and saw a blur of four girls dancing.

All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feelin right  
I just wanna forget about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
Wind it up   
Without my getup  
All I wanna do is get down tonight  
Move around tonight  
Don't really care about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feeling free  
Tonight is just for me

"Man who are those girls?" Zeke asked trying to get a better look. Troy found the lead singer familiar but couldn't see since they were so far up. "Hey let's go downstairs and check it out." Ryan suggested as the three followed.

High heels just feels  
Like a business stance  
Make it hard to dance   
Tight shirt, short skirt  
Just hurt, Too much work  
A fake up of make up  
Never handled the wet  
Cuz I wanna sweat  
All I wanna do is kick it with my crew tonight

Gabriella was dancing up a storm. The other girls became in sync and were dancing a whole routine. Gabriella continued to get lost in the song.

All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feelin right  
I just wanna forget about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
Wind it up   
Without my getup  
All I wanna do is get down tonight  
Move around tonight  
Don't really care about it  
All I wanna do is kick it with my crew tonight

The boys reached the bottom and tried to get a good look at the girls but the room was too crowded. "Come on let's get closer!" Chad signaled a more visible path.

All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feelin right  
I just wanna forget about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
Wind it up   
Without my getup  
All I wanna do is get down tonight  
Move around tonight  
Don't really care about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feeling free  
Tonight is just for me

The girls finished and the club was applauding nonstop. The girls took each other's hands and bowed. The boys still weren't able to see but Chad did get a view of one of the back up dancers. "Taylor?" He whispered to himself and hid behind Zeke. "What are you doing?" Zeke noticed Chad using him as a shield. "Nothing, let's just go!" Ryan shook his head "No man I wanna see who was singing, she's got an amazing voice!"

Chad shook his head "No Rye we gotta get going, NOW!" The boys became afraid of Chad's tone and obeyed orders. Troy turned around once more "I hope I didn't miss her." He thought to himself and followed the group out. The girls on the other hand were floating on a cloud. Groups of guys were closing in on them. They were extremely excited but the "fame" was getting to be a bit too much.

"Hate to break this little concert, but I think we should go!" Kelsi looked around at the large crowd of people surrounding them. The rest of the girls agreed and rushed out seconds later. The girls got in a taxi and made their way to Gabriella and Taylor's apartment.

"That was amazing, Gabi if that art dream of yours doesn't work out I'm so going to find you an agent and make you a BIG star!" Sharpay announced as the four girls fell onto the large couch. "No way, that was a one time thing, and art is my life." Gabriella replied proudly. She loved art and nothing would change that.

"Whatever you say Gabs! So what now? It's still early!" Sharpay had looked over at the clock it was only 10:30. "I can't believe so many people were at Shay's that early!"

The girls brainstormed "Well we could go get some coffee. I know this great little bakery a couple streets away." Gabriella shrugged as the girls nodded. "Okay sounds great!" The girls got their coats and walked out.

"Guys I'm leaving!" Zeke called out picking his coat back up. "Where are you going?" Chad asked as the other guys congregated around the television. "I'm going to take the night shift at the bakery. Sean's sick so I might as well." The boys nodded and waved goodbye.

"Wait man. I'll go with you."

"Are you sure? I don't really need help!"

"Yeah, let's go." They left and made their way to the bakery.

**Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

After a couple of minutes of waiting the girls tracked down a taxi that took them straight to Baylor's Bakery. Gabriella paid for the girl's fairs and they all went inside. The girls took off their coats and placed them on their chairs. There was no one else there except them and the employees. The four friends went up to the counter to order.

Zeke popped up and took out a writing pad, "Hi I'm Zek.." Suddenly he froze dead in his tracks. "Sharpay?" Sharpay smiled at the owner. "Hey Zeke." She came on flirtatiously. "Wow I mean hi, how are you?" The three other girls looked over at each other.

"How do you two know each other?" Taylor was very curious, as was Gabriella and Kelsi. "Oh well Zeke is best friend's with my brother Ryan." The girls nodded understanding the situation. "Zeke Baylor I would like you to meet, Kelsi, Gabriella, and Taylor." Sharpay introduced each girl to Zeke.

"I know Gabriella." Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor were again confused. "Gabriella is one of my best customers." Gabriella let out a slight giggle. "Well this is my favorite bakery."

"So Zeke you're working alone at night?" Taylor switched subjects casually. Zeke shook his head "Nope my buddy's here with me helping out."

"Hey Zeke did you say you needed decaf?" The girl's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Chad Danforth?" Gabriella shouted with delight, Taylor's mouth dropped.

"Taylor McKessie?" Chad did the same and dropped the pot to the floor. No one in the room seemed to talk or blink for an entire minute that seemed to last much longer.

Chad shook his head "What are you doing here?"

Taylor noticed the cruelty in his overpowering voice "I came here with my friends."

Chad looked over at Sharpay "I didn't know you hung out with my ex!" Chad practically yelled. Sharpay rolled her eyes "I met her today, and I never knew you dated her."

"Me neither." Zeke butted in. "Listen Shar, Kels, Zeke, I think maybe we should go get some fresh air." Gabriella wanted the two to talk. The three understood and left outside.

Chad and Taylor stood there not knowing what to do. They took notice of the broken glass pot on the ground and bent down for it causing their heads to collide into each other. "Well things never seem to change." Chad rubbed his forehead.

"If memory serves me correctly you were the one bouncing the basketball, not paying attention to where you were going, while listening to your ipod!" Chad shook his head. "Oh yeah, well who was the one reading a book not paying attention to where she was going?" Chad shot back.

The two continued to bicker until Taylor began to laugh. "Now you laugh at me, what did I do wrong now?"

Taylor finally calmed down "I just remembered that time we had our third date at the park and you fell over trying to impress me by playing with those high school kids because someone challenged you to make that… half… court…. shot." Taylor continued to laugh very hard and started to cry tears of joy.

Chad rolled his eyes "That really hurt, it's not nice to laugh. So…stop. Come on Taylor it's not funny, Stop!" He crossed his arms from being frustrated. "Beside's the point it was our fourth date. Our third date I took you to Magic Mountain." He turned back to her and couldn't help but notice her infectious laugh. Chad couldn't help it and began to chuckle. Her laughs always caught him somehow. Now they were laughing non stop.

As this went on the four waited outside impatiently "Those two better be having a civil conversation now I'm freezing!" Sharpay spoke up loudly. "Well you didn't get kicked out of your own bakery!" Zeke shook his head at the thought. "I'm sorry guys; I just wanted them to make up" Gabriella felt that everything was her fault. "No Gabriella it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry if you got that out of what I was saying" Zeke never wanted to see a girl hurt. "Thanks Zeke" Gabriella displayed a bright smile.

"You know Gabriella you remind me of a friend. Actually if I were to admit this I'd say you were the girl version of…" Before Zeke could say anything else they were interrupted by cackling. "What is going on in there?" Kelsi asked frightened. "Are they laughing?" Zeke asked trying to peak through the covered window. "Yeah right!" Sharpay couldn't believe it. "Sorry Shar, but I think they are" Gabriella and Kelsi had pressed their ears to the door. Zeke joined in but Sharpay pushed them all out of the way and barged open the front door.

Right when Sharpay opened the door she couldn't believe her eyes, Taylor and Chad were making out in the middle of the bakery. "Whoa baby!" Sharpay's eyes were now widened. Gabriella, Kelsi, and Zeke trailed in. "Get a room!" Gabriella called out as Kelsi snickered. "Come on guys, why do you gotta do that in my bakery?" Zeke complained incessantly.

The two broke apart immediately "Wow I didn't see you there." Chad responded as Taylor bit on her bottom lip.

"Well I guess Taylor got her dessert" Kelsi's comment made the other three friends laugh loudly.

Sharpay, Kelsi, and Gabriella went and sat down at a table while Zeke retreated to behind the counter. "So what would you ladies like, besides you Taylor cause you already had a little something something." The girls began to laugh along with Zeke. Chad sat on a nearby chair and Taylor sat on top of his lap.

"Very funny." She responded in a sing songy voice.

After a few more minutes of laughing Zeke had calmed everyone down "But what does everyone really want?"

The gang began to shout out orders while Zeke wrote everything down.

"Okay I got it." Zeke retreated to the kitchen.

"Oh my goodness Tay I still cannot believe you use to date Chad!" Gabriella was still so excited.

Taylor began to smile from her best friend to Chad. Chad shook his head, "Actually Gabriella you mean you can't believe I am dating Taylor." The girls squealed happily.

Gabriella who was sitting next to Kelsi nudged at her "Guess what Kels my best friend's dating Chad Danforth."

The entire group all began to laugh. "So I'm guessing you're a fan?" There it was the Chad Danforth smile. Gabriella nodded "Yeah I am."

"Gabi's one of your biggest" Taylor called out.

"Well why don't you come to practice tomorrow? I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind!" Gabriella jumped out of her chair and hugged Chad as well as Taylor since she was sitting on his lap.

"I was actually going to go to the basketball game coming up but I would love to meet you guys beforehand." Chad smiled "Great well how about all of you ladies come. We can make it a big day. I'll bring my friends and Tay will have all of you." The girls all agreed and accepted. Zeke came in and passed out the orders.

"So out of your friend's are coming?" Taylor asked as she picked her brownie.

"Besides Zeke, I think just Ryan and Troy." Gabriella was eating her banana muffin and heard the name. _Troy. No it couldn't be the same one._

Sharpay laughed "Great as if I don't see him enough." Gabriella looked at Sharpay curiously who sat across from her "You work with Troy?" Sharpay nodded "Yup Troy Bolton. He's my business partner. Actually while we're on the subject of Troy, is he okay Chad?"

Gabriella began to think harder than before she remembered that Sharpay was apart of an advertising company. As was her Troy. Nope, not possible, New York was too big for it to be the same Troy.

"Yeah he's just bummed about this girl."

_Nope couldn't be me. _Gabriella was still not convinced.

"I knew he met a girl!" Sharpay announced removing her mouth from the coffee mug.

"Are you guys talking about Troy's subway girl?" Zeke called out from the counter.

_Now that's freaky. _Taylor looked at Gabriella she was thinking the same thing.

"He is totally out of it. I mean there's no way he could have found his soul mate on a subway. But I do admit it's uncanny how similar they seemed to be."

"You've met her?" Sharpay asked intriguingly.

Zeke shook his head "Not that I know of but he did describe all the stuff they have in common."

_Zeke is probably talking about another girl and different Troy._

"Where do I begin, she loves the Knicks."

_Everyone in New York loves them. _

"Oh and she loves John Legend."

_My grandma loves John Legend._

"Get this! She can name all seven dwarfs from Snow White!"

_BashfulDocDopeyGrumpyHappySleepySneezy. Oh my goodness, it is me!_

Taylor's mouth dropped as Gabriella's eyes said it all. She was shocked to learn this from her new friends.

Taylor began to remember something "Chad, is this the same Troy I wanted to set up with Gabi from way before?" Gabriella was speechless.

"Oh yeah… maybe we can still make that happen." Taylor looked over at Gabriella. Her eyes were dangling from their sockets "Sorry Gabs is dating Jason Cross." Chad took a sip of his coffee "Oh the writer, very cool guy" Chad nodded to show his approval.

"Maybe next time." Chad added in.

**Author's Note:**

Do you guys like it? Let me know please review and continue reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Kelsi finally looked over at Gabriella "Are you okay?" she was very concerned. Gabriella kept her eyes fixed on the floor and nodded. Kelsi thought nothing of it and turned back to the conversation.

"I can't wait to finally meet Troy and Ryan. They seem really nice." Taylor smiled down at her boyfriend. "They'll love you guys" Chad said and wrapped his arms tighter around his girlfriend.

"This was a fun night. I'm glad we bumped into each other." Taylor again glanced over at Gabriella. Gabriella was now spinning her mug around just playing with the rim.

"Gabi?" Taylor asked softly. Gabriella looked up and smiled, "I should go call Jason." Gabriella reached for her coat and put it back on. "It'll just be a sec." She walked outside after excusing herself. She needed to get out of there even if it was just for a few minutes.

Gabriella didn't know if this was a coincidence or if it was fate. Why did this have to happen right now? Maybe the better question was, "Why did she care so much?"

Gabriella picked up her phone and pressed speed dial number four. Number one was her mom. Number two was Taylor. Number three was her dad and finally number four was Jason. Was it weird that he was number four and not in the top three? Not to Gabriella.

"Hey this is Jason, I cannot come to the phone right now so leave a message after the beep."

Gabriella just hung up her phone and stuck it back into her coat compartment.

"Why is life so complicated?" Gabriella asked herself quietly.

"I'm not sure."

Gabriella heard a familiar male voice speaking behind her and turned around.

"Zeke what are you doing here?"

Zeke placed his hands in his coat pockets "Well when I realized that you were outside I got kinda nervous. You know small girl outside on the streets of New York alone and at night?"

Gabriella nodded, "I'm kinda used to it. But thanks for looking out."

"No problem. But if you don't mind me asking who were you talking to?"

"I was just rambling loudly." Zeke understood. "Anything I can help you with?"

_No one can really help me. _"Do you think that" Gabriella paused and looked down, Zeke took notice of her uncomfortable attitude "maybe you can fall in love without knowing everything about someone?"

Zeke contemplated for a little bit "Are you referring to love at first sight?" He sounded a little unsure of his own question. Gabriella nodded slowly.

"Personally I'm a sucker for love stories. I think anything is possible." Gabriella grinned at her new friend. Zeke made his way over to the Bakery window sill and sat down patting a spot right next to him. Gabriella made her way smoothly over to Zeke.

"Have you ever experienced something like that?" Zeke shook his head, "Unfortunately my life is nothing like a movie. The only love of my life is this bakery." Zeke turned around to look over at his creation.

Gabriella grinned, "I know we just formally met but do you mind if I run some other stuff off of you?"

Zeke was always the sensitive type "I don't mind at all. I promise everything we talk about will stay confidential."

"Ever thought about being a psychologist?" Zeke laughed at her question.

"Well it's good to know that I have something to fall back on." Gabriella really felt she could trust Zeke so she decided to let everything spill.

"As you know I'm dating Jason and he's absolutely wonderful. He's the closest thing to perfect in my life." Gabriella gushed.

"Uh-huh." Zeke nodded politely.

"Well I've never told him I love him. I really don't know why we've been dating for nearly a year. But now I just think I might have feelings for this other guy" Gabriella sighed and looked down twirling her thumbs.

"So you might love this guy more than Jason?" Zeke asked casually. Gabriella closed her eyes and nodded "I guess. Okay I'm pretty positive I might love this guy but I barely know him and it's all so new. I swear I don't know what love is but with this new guy I feel like I do. We just have so much in common and he makes me feel warm and happy." Zeke could notice the spark in her eyes while she talked to him.

"Has Jason ever made you feel this way? Honestly Gabriella?" Gabriella knew where Zeke was headed. "In all true blue honesty, no." Gabriella knew all along that Jason wasn't the one but she had finally come to terms that she can be happy without him.

Zeke couldn't help but smile "Well there's you answer Gabriella. All I can tell you is that your heart will ache until it's with the one it truly loves." Zeke now had Gabriella's hand in his.

She looked at him with respect and admiration, "Thanks so much Zeke. You're a wonderful guy I know the perfect girl is out there for you." Zeke let go of her hands and shook his head "Well I still haven't met her."

Gabriella looked at him and narrowed her eyes while pursing her lips, "Don't be too sure about that." Zeke looked at her confused as ever but he would soon find out what she meant.

"Whatever you say Montez." Gabriella smiled broadly and took one deep exhale out. "So Dr. Baylor how do I go about this whole process?"

Zeke scratched his chin in "deep" thought. "Well I say you tell Jason the honest truth as soon as you can!"

Gabriella was hoping for more than that "But what if he hates my guts and never talks to me again?" Zeke didn't understand this part of her dilemma "Come on Gabriella! You're not even in love with the guy what do you have to lose?"

He was right about that "But I value his friendship more than anything. He is one of the best friends I have ever had and if I lose him" Gabriella paused and thought about this "than I don't think I can live with myself."

Zeke saw the look in her eyes, he meant a lot to her even if it was just in a friendly manner "As my good friend John Legend puts it, _Take it slow oh oh ohh_" Zeke sung the John Legend lyrics as he put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

"That is crazy! You can sing too? If I wasn't in love with another man right now I'd go after you Mr. Baylor." Gabriella gushed as Zeke blushed profusely.

"Sorry Gabriella, my heart belongs to this bakery." Zeke again presented his shop to her with a gesture.

"And that is why you don't have a girlfriend." Gabriella laughed as Zeke narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms. Gabriella continued to laugh and hugged the side frame of her new friend. "I'm sorry for that, and thanks for helping me out. You're a good friend."

Zeke had that soft side for all girls "I forgive you and you are very welcome Gabriella." He happily returned the hug. As they sat entangled in each others arms Gabriella let out a soft laugh.

"Zeke do you mind doing me another favor?" Zeke hugged her warmly "Sure."

"Just call me Gabi or Gabs. All my friends call me Gabi or Gabs."

"Sure thing Gabs."

Gabriella and Zeke stayed in a hugging position for a few minutes and finally let go of each other. "To add on to your list of amazing qualities add professional hugger." Zeke laughed at her small joke and placed his arm around her waist. "Let's get back inside Gabi." Gabriella placed her head on his shoulder and he escorted her inside the toasty bakery.

Zeke let Gabriella walk in first and followed behind. Once inside they noticed the heated discussion between the four friends. "Getting married at twenty-four is not too early!" Sharpay called out to specifically Taylor who sat across from the ambitious blonde.

"Yes it is! I mean how can you provide for a family and only be twenty four?" Taylor asked in an equal tone.

"Marry someone like Chad?" Kelsi asked in her shy nervous voice. Everyone in the room turned to Kelsi and began to laugh.

"That was great." Gabriella patted Kelsi's shoulder and claimed her seat.

Taylor finally took notice of her watch and the time that had flown by "Would you look at that, I think it's time for everybody to head home now." The rest of them took notice and nodded.

"Hey babe how about you come home with me tonight?" Chad asked flirtatiously. Taylor thought about it but quickly replied "I don't want to leave Gabi alone." Gabriella sat at the counter where Zeke was wiping up the crumbs "No Tay, you go. Just take care of yourself."

Chad put his hand to his chest "Don't you trust me Gabs? I mean I wouldn't let anything happen to my baby." Chad said as he grabbed then cradled Taylor in his arms.

Taylor popped out of her perfect world "But how are you getting home?"

Zeke walked in front of the counter "I can get a taxi for us and see to it that Gabs gets home safe and sound." Taylor couldn't deny that offer "Okay Zeke but if anything happens to my girl, you will never step foot into this bakery again. Got it?" Taylor asked seriously.

Zeke couldn't lie he was kind of scared "I promise Tay. It's Gabriella's life before my own!" Taylor nodded at his answer as the rest said there goodbyes and left the bakery leaving the two alone on their own.

"I just gotta lock up a few things and will be out of here okay Gabs?" Zeke did not hear an answer and realized that Gabriella wasn't behind him anymore. "Gabriella?" Zeke called out. "Taylor is so going to kill me." He said in a hushed tone and began to look for her in the back.

**Author's Note:**

Did you guys like? Please read and review! And if you guys are reading **"In Love with Two?"** One of my other stories, just to let you know it got updated yesterday. And if you haven't read it yet I want to suggest that you do and please don't be shy and send me a review with feedback for either or any of my stories!

I seriously have no idea what is up with me and the Zeke/Gabriella friendship stories but it always turns out that way! I'm a sucker for them I guess! Please continued to **_Read And Review! _**


	9. Chapter 9

He knocked on the bathroom doors but no one replied and then he walked passed an open door and saw a figure standing there. "Gabriella, what are you doing in my office?" Zeke asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

Gabriella put down something in her hand and placed it on the desk "Oh I'm sorry. I just went to the bathroom and somehow ended up in your office."

Zeke stepped in and went over to Gabriella. He picked up the thing she had in her hands, "Are those your friends?"

Zeke nodded as he stared at the picture frame. It was a picture of him, Chad, Ryan, and Troy at prom. The three had their arms around each others shoulders laughing and smiling. "Yup these are my brothers." Zeke laughed as he reminisced in the memory.

"I could tell you really love them." Gabriella replied as she switched glances between the picture frame and the face standing in front of her.

"Chad he's just the funniest guy you'll ever meet. He was the one who always led us in pranks and was voted most likely to spend the rest of his days in detention. But I have to admit he livened everything up."

Then he pointed to the blonde one on Chad's left side. "That's Ryan, Sharpay's brother. He is probably the nicest and friendliest guy in the world. He was voted most likely to become president of the United States. Everyone at East High loved him. No one at school disliked him. He didn't play basketball like the rest of us but he did do drama and he was never made fun of for breaking free and trying something new."

Finally Zeke pointed to the last guy. "And everyone's absolute favorite Troy Bolton." Gabriella thought about the Bolton Banana Nut Muffin. "He is the best friend anyone could ever have. He was East High's king and golden boy. There wasn't one girl at East High that didn't fall hard for him. But Troy only went out with a few. He never settled down. Actually out of all four of us Chad was the only one closest to doing so."

Gabriella looked at Troy's face in the frame, "I must admit he's really something."

"I can't disagree with you there. He's probably the most down to earth person I know."

_Me too_. Gabriella whispered quietly to herself. "Well they all seem like amazing guys."

Zeke put down the frame and turned to her. "So you ready to go?" Gabriella nodded "Let's get going."

Zeke signaled for her to walk out first and he trailed behind. After turning the front sign to closed he locked the door and escorted Gabriella a few steps out. Zeke stepped a little closer to the edge of the sidewalk and waved down a taxi.

He opened the door and helped Gabriella in and then himself. Gabriella told him the address and they were off. "So are you going to Chad's practice tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure I might be busy." The truth was Gabriella just wasn't sure if she was ready to reveal her identity to Troy. After all she was still with Jason but she did want to meet the Knicks.

Gabriella thought back to Jason's surprise earlier today she was going to meet the Knicks anyway but was she really set to meet the man on the subway again.

"Come on Gabi you have to come, don't you want to meet Ryan and Troy? Not to mention the Knicks!" Zeke was quite the salesman.

"We'll see. But yes I would really enjoy meeting all the guys." Zeke and Gabriella spent the rest of the time chatting away. Finally the taxi pulled up to the familiar address.

Gabriella looked out "Oh this is me. Thanks again Zeke." Zeke motioned for her to forget about it. "Don't worry I promised Taylor remember?" Gabriella nodded "I think I can make it now. Just tell Taylor you watched me walk in."

"Are you sure I can walk you in and"

Gabriella wouldn't hear of it "No way you go home now. You've helped me enough to last an entire year." Zeke and Gabriella let out a chuckle and she gave him a small hug.

"Oh I forgot to pay my fair." Gabriella dove into her purse but a hand took her arm away from the inside "Relax, I'll take care of it. Just promise you'll go straight to bed young lady."

"Zeke that would be rude of me not to pay" Gabriella was about to reach her hand inside of the large purse but again was blocked out. "No Gabriella seriously. Just head inside, but one more thing promise me something."

Gabriella took a deep sigh "Okay."

"Promise that you'll be there tomorrow." The one thing she wasn't sure about. "I'll think about it."

"Promise, please?" That puppy face of his. She was a sucker for that pout and the big soft chocolate eyes.

"Fine fine fine." That answer lit his face up. "Thanks best friend." She gave him another hug and walked inside. "See you tomorrow Gabriella." Zeke yelled out as the taxi drove out. She waved once more and locked the door behind her. What did she just do?

Gabriella looked at the answering machine to see there were no new messages and none on her cell phone either. Jason was probably loaded with work again but he should have enough time to check on his girlfriend. She wanted to tell him about Zeke and the girls. Maybe leave out her taste of stardom at Shay's and the fact that she might break up with him and the new man in her life.

How did this ALL happen in a single day? Gabriella made her way to her bedroom and fell back onto her queen sized bed. She was too tired to change out of her clothes so she ended up falling asleep.

A couple minutes later Zeke was paying for the taxi ride and making his way up to the guys. He unlocked the door and found Troy and Ryan playing video games in the living area "Hey kids" Zeke greeted as he hung up his coat. "Hi mother." Ryan replied as Troy's car raced next to him.

"So is this what you two did the rest of the night?" Zeke asked as he took off his shoes. "No we also shot some baskets and played Madden." Troy began to mess with Ryan's controller. "You're such a cheater Troy!" Ryan began to bump his car into Troy's. "We should play Mario Cart next." Troy and Ryan continued trying to get an illegal advantage.

"Hey Zeke I heard you bumped into my sister and Chad's ex girlfriend." Ryan was very good at multi-tasking. "Yeah but you mean Chad's new girlfriend." Zeke sat on the arm chair as the boys continued on with the game and the conversation.

Troy nodded "Yeah we heard, and saw when they walked in together. Actually they ran to Chad's room."

"Eager beavers." Ryan and Troy began to laugh like children. "So what else did we miss out on?" Ryan asked as he scooted to the edge of the couch and started to move with his racing car. "Well I met Sharpay's friend Kelsi."

Troy nodded "Oh I think I met her today."

"Yeah most likely. Actually I also met Taylor's friend Gabriella." Zeke smiled as he remembered his new friend.

"Hottie with a body?" Ryan asked as Troy began to push Ryan off the couch. "She's really attractive. Dark brown curly hair, pearly smile, and her eyes are amazing." Troy began to think about his subway girl and his car crashed into a cement divider and Ryan took the big W.

Ryan began to cheer loudly "I WIN!" He started to do his victory dance around the room.

"What was that Troy? You had it!" Zeke shook his head at his friend.

Troy wasn't about to lie "Something just popped up. I can't really explain it." As Ryan danced around the room Zeke and Troy had a talk "Subway girl?" Troy nodded "Do you think I'm crazy?" He shoved his face into his hands.

"No, you're just in love." Zeke put it simply. Troy could always rely on Zeke for advice. Ryan was dancing around and around until he tripped over Chad's gym bag. The boys heard the loud thump and turned to see Ryan on the floor whining. The boys couldn't help it and began to laugh.

"Karma gets you every time!" Zeke stated in between laughs.

After Ryan got an ice pack and the boys were done laughing they started to talk again, "So tell us more about the girls." Of course Ryan was always interested. "Well Taylor's taken but her and Chad are basically each other just the opposite sex. And you know Sharpay. Kelsi, she's a sweet girl. Really down to earth."

Ryan smiled and turned to Troy "Not to mention very cute." Troy and Zeke shook their heads.

"Okay than what about the other girl, Gabriella?" Ryan was very curious. She was the only one he had no idea about.

"Gabi, she's the best. To me she's actually the female version of Troy." Troy's head shot up.

"She's so chill. We're good friends." Ryan laughed "You guys can't be best friends after one night."

"Yeah they can Rye." Troy to the rescue as always. "She's beautiful inside and out. I've learned so much about her in one night."

"Are you going to go for it?" Ryan always knew how to break a deep moment.

"She has a boyfriend and she's in love. _Maybe not with him but she's in love. _Not to mention she's more of a baby sister."

"That sucks." The boys turned to Ryan with frowns. "Just because you can't get a girl." Zeke and Ryan started to argue about Ryan's love life as Troy thought about his dream girl. _Does she have a boyfriend? Does she like me as much as I like her? Where is she? Will we ever meet again?_ All of these thoughts crossed Troy's mind about his subway.

"It's late I'm going to go crash." Troy made his way out of the room; the boys quickly followed his lead. "Wait before you go to bed Troy, are you guys up to going to Chad's practice tomorrow?" Ryan nodded as Troy didn't seem to hear Zeke. "Troy?"

"What?" Troy asked with a confused daze.

"Would you be down to going to Chad's practice tomorrow? Taylor's friends are going to be there." Troy nodded and walked to his room.

"That boy can't stop thinking about her." Ryan and Zeke walked into their room.

"Well what can we do?" Zeke asked as Ryan made his way into his bed. "I don't know. But I'll think of something."

"Oh that's comforting." Zeke answered as he put the covers over his body and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry nothing too exciting. I have to admit Ryan was probably the most fun to write for in this chapter. And the whole Troy and Taylor convo seemed appropriate; remember Taylor is the only one who knows Gabi is the subway girl at this point.

To answer a few questions Troy and Gabriella do get together and all but I'm not sure when I'll let them meet. I don't want it to be too soon or too late. Please Read and Review! If you have ideas, I'm always open!


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Taylor woke up in an unfamiliar room. She felt something heavy dangling over her torso and remembered where and who she was with.

"Morning babe." Chad smiled and kissed her softly on the cheek. Taylor and Chad laid there until Taylor got up "I'll go make us and the boys some breakfast." Chad nodded as Taylor kissed his forehead and left the room.

Taylor walked into the kitchen and saw someone had beaten her there. "Good morning." Troy said with a smile noticing the girl.

"Morning." Taylor replied as she took out the juice from the refrigerator. "I didn't know anyone else knew how to cook besides Zeke." Troy and Taylor began to laugh as Taylor sat at the counter.

"He is the only one, but the rest of us try." Troy flipped over some eggs. "Do you need any help?" Taylor asked as she sipped on some orange juice. "No that's okay. You can sit and hopefully live through breakfast." Taylor shook her head and laughed.

"Are you working today?" Taylor asked as Troy continued to make his eggs. "I called in sick." Troy began to fake cough but Taylor just laughed. "Let me guess you all called in sick?" Troy smiled and nodded. "Yeah hopefully my boss doesn't notice but if me and Shar both take the day off we'll get grilled on it tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess Zeke convinced your two other friends to call work off."

"Luckily I finished most of my duties yesterday so I don't have to come in." Troy chuckled and began to plate his eggs.

"Oh you still haven't met Kelsi and Gabriella yet huh?" Taylor laughed Well actually you have, oh _he is soo Gabi's type. _Taylor smiled to herself.

"Well I met Kelsi yesterday when she picked up Sharpay from work." Taylor nodded as she put down her glass from taking a gulp. "There great." There was a small pause as Troy concentrated on his pancakes and Taylor started to play with the glass in front of her.

"So Troy."

"So Taylor." Troy put a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of her and she thanked him.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all."

"Well I uh heard about the girl you met yesterday." Troy stopped dead in his tracks. "Yeah kinda stupid huh?"

He looked at Taylor's face as it softened "Not stupid at all. It's kinda like a movie. Boy meets girl on the New York Subway and they seem absolutely perfect for each other. But she gets off and neither of them knows each other's name or number."

Troy nodded "Story of my life but she does know my first name and I know everything about her except name and number." Taylor laughed "The essentials?" Troy laughed with Taylor at his dilemma.

"I understand. You were so into her you forgot." _I can't blame Gabi or Troy for that mistake._ Troy couldn't believe someone understood his problem "Thanks for not making fun of me. I just." Troy was now facing Taylor completely. "This might sound corny but I just wish I knew I'd see her again, she's absolutely perfect. I'd wait around for her forever." Troy looked down "That was stupid."

Taylor laughed loudly "And again, not stupid but sweet. I hope you get the girl Bolton." Troy nodded "Me too." Taylor took a bite of the over easy egg "Zeke could so use you in his bakery." Troy was really starting to like Taylor "I'd probably burn it down."

"Did I hear my name?" The two turned to the yawning boy. "Good morning" They both welcomed him. Zeke kissed Taylor on the cheek and greeted Troy as he sat next to Taylor.

"Troyyyyy…." The three turned to hear who was calling Troy and found a figure wrapped in a Superman blanket. "Morning son." Troy greeted Ryan. Finally Ryan's head popped out of the comforter. "Please tell me Zeke's cooking."

"Nope." Zeke let out a sleepy shake. Ryan fell onto the couch and snuggled himself comfortably.

"So Ryan's the baby of the group?" Taylor asked as the boys nodded. "It does help that he's the youngest."

Troy finished plating the rest of the food and Chad was finally out too. The five ate like one big happy family. Taylor heard her phone ringing and ran to it.

"She's great Chad." Troy said as all the boys agreed. "Yeah she is." Chad turned to his girlfriend who was in the other room talking and smiled. "And she's mine."

"Hello?" Taylor asked softly.

"Morning darling." Gabriella said happily.

"Well how was your quiet evening at home?" Taylor asked settling herself onto the couch.

"Quiet. You should stay at your boyfriend's house more often" Gabriella relaxed in her chair as she drank her coffee in peace.

"So I heard Zeke convinced you to take a day off?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes "Yeah. That boy could probably convince me to jump off a bridge." The girls started to laugh.

"Are you talking to Gabriella?" Zeke called out from the table. Taylor told Gabriella to hold on and nodded to Zeke. "HI GABI!" Zeke yelled as Gabriella laughed. Taylor decided to walk over to Zeke and put the phone on speaker "HI ZEKE!" Gabriella yelled. Troy was very into playing with his food until he heard the voice. It sounded awfully familiar. It couldn't be who he was thinking of.

"Are we hanging out today?" Zeke asked his friend. "Of course!" Gabriella giggled. Taylor turned off the speaker and made her way back to the couch.

"I love Gabi." Chad said with a smile and a shake of his head. Troy who was next to Chad nodded with a smile. _How come she sounded so familiar?_ Troy asked himself.

"So Gabriella guess who I talked to?" Gabriella began to think "ZEKE!"

Taylor replied with a no and Gabriella guessed everyone but the boy Taylor had really talked to that morning. "Troy Bolton." She said in a whisper.

Gabriella felt jealous and a shocked feeling at the same time. "Did you guys talk about Subway girl?" Gabriella didn't know why she was whispering. "Oh you mean you? Than yes." Taylor laughed loudly as the boys looked at her but Taylor waved them off.

"Taylor I'm not ready to meet him!" Gabriella said worriedly.

"Come on Gabi you promised Zeke you'd be there today."

"Yes but I didn't promise Zeke I'd meet the guy I might have deep feelings for."

"So he just comes with the package. Take it or leave it Montez!" Gabriella sighed "I can't."

"The Gabi I know doesn't break promises." Taylor knew she had her. "Fine but I'll meet you guys at the stadium. Deal?"

Taylor laughed "Deal! Remember dress like hottie Gabriella not working Gabriella." Gabriella hung up and put the phone on the table angrily. She didn't know why she was angry she just was.

Taylor made her way to the table and sat back in front of her breakfast. "So is Gabriella meeting us here?" Zeke asked as Taylor shook her head "No she has to do something but she'll meet us at the practice." Chad looked at the time "Oh, I gotta get going." Chad got up and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

"He has to get there early." Ryan looked over at Taylor. "I understand." Taylor was smiling widely, she realized love equals sacrifice. And she was willing to sacrifice a lot for him. A minute later Chad was waving everyone off, and kissing Taylor with a quick goodbye.

The boys decided to get ready as Taylor decided to go home real quick and change. She didn't want to see her man in the same clothes again. She found Gabriella in her room and told her to get ready.

Taylor finished in a flash and made her way back to the boy's apartment. Gabriella had gotten out of the shower and was about to pick out an outfit until she saw one lying out on her bed with a note on the top. It was of course from Taylor telling her to wear this to the practice _or else. _Gabriella didn't want to find out what else meant and threw it on.

Once Taylor got to the apartment Sharpay and Kelsi were hanging out in the living room waiting for the boys.

"Hi girls." Taylor greeted as she opened the door.

"Hey Tay!" The girls said at different times. Kelsi was reading the newspaper as Sharpay read one of the magazines lying around the coffee table.

"This is such a switch!" Taylor exclaimed as she sat on the couch next to Kelsi.

"I know, usually I'm in the bathroom while Ryan waits outside for me." Sharpay and the girls laughed and gabbed until the three boys were out. Finally they were on their way to the stadium. After taking two taxis the group arrived.

"This place is enormous!" Kelsi examined the Knicks stadium.

"Look Tay there's your man." Sharpay whispered with delight as they watched the star with the fro dribble down the court faking out contenders and showing off for his baby girl. "Showoff as usual." Ryan said in a sing songy voice which caused them to laugh.

"Where's Gabi?" Zeke asked looking around the stadium. Taylor shrugged "I don't know. But let's just take up some seats and wait for her." They all piled up in a row Kelsi, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Taylor followed by Troy.

"I hope she's okay." Zeke said worriedly wondering where his friend was. "It's been 20 minutes and she's still not here. I'm kind of scared." Taylor admitted as Troy put a reassuring hand on her right arm. "Do you want to go look for her?" Taylor nodded as Troy helped her up and escorted her to the entrance.

Taylor continued to look in despair "It's really not like her to be this late. She's usually on time and punctual." Troy wasn't sure who he was looking for so he let Taylor take the lead. They were soon looking in the entry and Taylor's face of desperation changed drastically into a face of relief.

"GABI!" Taylor yelled and jumped into the arms of her curly brunette friend. "Hey Tay." Gabriella said as she hugged her friend with a puzzled look.

Taylor took her friend by the arms and began to ramble "I just got worried and scared when you didn't show up and" She then noticed Gabriella's change of expression. She turned around to see what had changed her attitude so quickly. "Troy?" Gabriella asked in a complete and utter shock.

Troy stood there looking back at the girl he had fallen in love with the day before. The two stood there, fate was definitely taking a toll on these two.

Taylor watched the two stare at each other and decided to break the silence "Troy Bolton this is my best friend,"

"GABRIELLA!" A voice made all three look behind Gabriella.

"Jason?" She asked quickly with a voice of sadness. Jason walked up to his girlfriend, picked her up and gave her a warm squeeze and light kiss on the lips.

Taylor watched the two hug and turned to see that Troy was gone. "Troy?" Taylor asked in a regular tone. She saw that he had just slipped out of the front door and made her way to follow him out. 

"Troy Troy wait!" Taylor yelled as Troy stomped off but than stopped and turned around angrily "You knew all along didn't you?"

"Knew what?" Taylor was surely confused.

"You knew that your friend Gabriella was my subway girl. You knew that all along she had a boyfriend. Come on Taylor I told you all that stuff about being in love and you just made me act stupid for no apparent reason huh?" Troy looked angry and very hurt just by the sound of his voice made Taylor want to cry.

"Please Troy you don't know the whole story." Taylor pleaded as she began tear up.

"Save it Taylor! You know I thought you were a nice girl. I thought I could trust you with my feelings. But you have proven me dead wrong." Troy turned his back to her and started to walk off. Taylor fell to the floor and just cried. How could this all happen so fast?

Gabriella had been inside talking to Jason. "Jase what are you doing here?" She asked as they let go of each other.

"Well I got invited to practice and I decided to do my interview early." Jason said with a smile. "So were you still planning to go to the game?" Gabriella was really interested to find out his answer.

"Oh come on Gabs what does it matter? We're here together." Jason began to hug her but Gabriella let go quickly. "When were you planning to tell me that you were going to bail out for the game?" Everything started to make sense.

"I was going to tell you today babe." Jason started to scoot closer to her but she walked backwards. "Yeah after you made a promise, what we're you going to tell me Jase? That the interview got cancelled? That there was only one ticket? That you forgot?" Jason thought she was overreacting.

"Gabriella it is one stupid mistake! I know you love the Knicks and all but we're here! You and I are here right now, together." Gabriella noticed the fakeness in his voice.

"Yeah no thanks to you!" She yelled louder.

"Baby why are you acting like this?"

"No Jason it's my turn to talk. Why don't you ever call me? Why do you lie to me? Why do you ignore me? Why do you never keep a promise? Why just why do you do this to me?" Jason looked around at the people staring at them and saw his girlfriend's eyes.

"Gabi, I know I've screwed up. But why is this all coming out in the open right now?" Jason had her there. "There's something I need to tell you Jason." Jason got very worried at this point.

"Gabriella before you say anything else I need to ask you something." Jason had such a way with timing. "The truth was I've been working long hours and all for a reason." Jason grabbed Gabriella's hand and brought her into the stadium "I've been working and doing all of this, actually I really was going to take you to the game I just didn't want to spoil it so I can ask you this," Gabriella looked teary eyed up to where Jason was pointing.

On the center screen where they posted the points and ads it said.

**Will you marry me?**

**Love, Jason**

**Author's Note:**

I know I know! WOW! RIGHT? Sorry about the last AN I kinda got ahead of myself. I was supposed to post the first convo between Troy and Taylor in the last chapter but I thought it fit better here. So sorry for the confusion.

Anyway what do you guys think of the proposal? I have a couple ideas of where to go with this. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter, it'll help a lot! I honestly surprised myself when I wrote this. I was just like everyone's going to hate me, but don't worry don't all my stories end with a Troyella/Zanessa ending?

Okay please READ AND REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Everything from that day had come to a pause; Taylor had walked in and saw the sign with her tears still in tact. Chad and the team were cheering. Sharpay and Kelsi were squealing with delight. Ryan was clapping and Zeke was sitting there in shock of the entire charade.

Gabriella's life had stopped moving at 11:23 today. She got the biggest surprise of her entire life. She was proposed to Jason Cross. Yes Jason is a good guy but not the one Gabriella is in love with. That guy walked out at 11:15 that same morning but he was actually there when this all took place.

Flashback

"_**So Gabriella what do you say?" One of the team members gave Jason and Gabriella mics to speak into. "I really wanted to wait until the game but this just seemed right." Gabriella held the mic in front of her face and her mouth was open but nothing would come out, not even a peep.**_

"_**SAY YES!" Sharpay yelled from her seat as most of the room cheered her on. Gabriella saw something at the corner of her eye which was Zeke getting up from his seat and beginning to walk out.**_

_**She now knew what she had to say "Jason can I speak to you outside?" She asked in a whisper. **_

"_**Come on girl just answer!" Chad yelled which got everyone more excited. Jason stroked her cheek which made Gabriella tear up a little "Please Jason, Please?" Jason nodded and followed her outside. The crowd went very silent and watched the two of them leave the stadium.**_

_**Once they got outside Gabriella put her back against the glass wall and slid down. Jason sat next to her and did the same, "You don't want to marry me do you?" He didn't even look at her. He was too hurt inside. Gabriella didn't notice she was caught by tears but kept her head up and forward. **_

"_**Come on Jason. It's barely been a year. I can't get married right now." She finally stopped lying and let him have it.**_

"_**And in that almost year I haven't seen you for half of it. I'm sorry." She took a deep breath out and continued. "Jason, the time we were a couple I felt no I feel like I don't even know you. And what I know, it's as if we aren't a perfect fit. I believe when two people get married you have to be a perfect match." Gabriella was now staring at him but her tears were gone. She confessed her feelings and that was it. She reached for his hands into hers and held onto him.**_

"_**But aren't we close to perfect?" Jason asked looking at her too now. Gabriella smiled and shook her head "Do you think we're close to perfect?" Jason got stumped and after a minute pause shook his head. "Do you think I'll find someone who's my perfect?" Gabriella smiled widely "Actually yes. I think you already have." Jason looked at her confused but like Zeke; he would soon know what she meant. **_

_**Jason stopped and looked down from Gabriella to the floor still their hands were one "And I bet you've already met that perfec one too haven't you?" This was it for Gabriella, now or never and when he looked back at her she was wearing a wide grin, and nodding.**_

_**Jason put his head against the wall and hit it slightly "Oh my gosh, we were going to get married." Gabriella laughed and realized the same thing, "How awful would have that been?" Jason nodded "We wouldn't even have made it through a year. With my addiction to work." **_

"_**And my partying ways." A smile finally topped Jason's frown. "Thank you Gabriella." Gabriella smiled "Thank you Jason Cross." Gabriella moved their hands to her face and kissed Jason's hands. Jason leaned forward and kissed Gabriella's cheek.**_

"_**I did and still love you." He whispered in a friendly manner. Gabriella knew that she hadn't lost her good friend Jason Cross. He was there no matter what. "I love you too." She whispered back and the two hugged. "Oh my gosh!" Jason said when they were hugging.**_

"_**What now?" Gabriella asked. "We were seriously about to get married." The tone of Jason's voice made Gabriella laugh and laugh. Finally the two said their final goodbye's and after one last kiss Gabriella was free.**_

Flashback End

Gabriella was now sitting in the stadium by herself. Everyone had decided to leave her alone but they never did find out what the outcome was but they guessed it was a no. It was 12:23. She sat alone in silence and deep in thought. "I never did understand why guys proposed in stadiums." Gabriella looked up and saw Zeke standing next to her.

Zeke plopped down into a seat next to Gabriella "I always told Jason I wanted to get engaged in my favorite spot of the world." Zeke smiled "The Knicks stadium?" Gabriella shook her head and scoffed "This isn't my favorite." Zeke laughed at her reaction "So what is?"

Gabriella's smile hadn't left her face "I'd tell you, but than you'd have to propose to me!" Zeke and Gabriella smiled warmly at each other until Zeke stopped it and gave her a hug.

One they let go Gabriella looked at him puzzled "That was because I thought you needed a hug." Zeke could somehow read her thoughts. "You were the only one who knew I couldn't marry him." Gabriella completely threw Zeke off. "Well I know you didn't love him and Taylor knew too."

Gabriella nodded "Zeke since I'm on an honest streak I need to tell you something." Zeke faced his entire body to her and nodded for her to continue "Promise you won't walk out of here or get really angry with me?" Gabriella asked as Zeke nodded again but even slower.

"I told you I was in love with a guy who I barely knew anything about. Well the necessities I didn't but everything else I did." Zeke listened confused about her upcoming confession. "The truth is I know the necessities now. I've known his first name ever since I met him. I know his friends and I know his house number. I know him." Zeke was more confused than ever and his face proved this so.

"Zeke I met this guy the other day while on my route to see Jason. I met this guy through our love of John Legend, the Knicks, and the Disney Channel." It took Zeke a minute and finally he pieced it all together. "YOU'RE SUBWAY GIRL?" He asked loudly standing up from his seat.

Gabriella brought him back down and nodded. Zeke fell back into his chair shocked "Well that makes a lot of sense." Everything was taking a minute to soak in but he got it. "Gabriella that's great!" Zeke proclaimed just as loudly.

Now Gabriella was the frazzled one "Why is this great?"

"I wanted to hook you two up together but I thought you guys were in love with other people but hey turns out you two are in love with each other." Zeke was too excited but Gabriella had to drop the bomb on her friend "No Zeke he doesn't love me anymore."

Zeke's large smile turned into a quick frown "What happened?"

Gabriella took a deep breath and started out slowly "When Troy and Taylor went to look for me earlier Troy noticed who I was and the next thing that happened was Jason embracing me with a hug and the kiss in the front." Zeke was now carrying a large frown. "Aw crap!" Gabriella was now leaning back in her seat "You said it."

Zeke got up from his chair "Well let's fix this! We need to fix this!" Gabriella popped up from her chair "Fix this?"

Zeke grabbed her arm and began to run up the stairs "We need to get you and Troy together and I know the sparks will start flying." Gabriella decided it was time for her to follow another person's advice and let Zeke take the lead this time.

**Author's Note:**

So I read some of you are back to liking the story right? No it's cool we all have our own opinions. Come on people, don't you remember "All Grown Up"? I never let Troy get married to Anna in there and I would let Gabriella marry Jason here! I have plans for Jason and Zeke but you just gotta read and review to get there. Please tell me what you think:D


	12. Chapter 12

Zeke reached the front door and pushed it open. "Where are we headed Zeke?" Gabriella wanted to at least know where they were going.

"Okay the plans simple, to get Troy to admit he loves you. But we're going to take this nice and slow." Gabriella nodded, Zeke was right she needed everything to come slowly. No more rushing, just take it a step at a time.

"But where are we going?" Gabriella continued to repeat the same question. "You'll see." He said in a sing songy voice. Once Zeke waved down a taxi they got in and he stated an address that Gabriella couldn't come to terms with.

Gabriella decided to stop worrying and really just lay back and enjoy the ride. After a couple of minutes the duo were stuck in a New York traffic jam. "Should we walk the rest of the way?" Gabriella finally spoke up after looking out the window she realized they were going no where fast.

"No we're not in a hurry." Gabriella nodded as the taxi inched a few inches more down the street. "Okay Mr. Baylor how are you going to convince Troy that he loves me?"

"It won't be too hard. If you're subway girl than he's basically already admitted to loving you. This time we are going to make him use your name instead of the term 'subway girl.'" Gabriella would have never dreamed of this to all happen to her in a matter of a couple of days. A couple of days meaning two.

Gabriella ended up falling asleep on Zeke's shoulder. Zeke didn't mind and kept his eyes open. After an hour and twenty minutes they were at the secret destination. "Gabi. Gabi. Gabi." Zeke shook her lightly to wake her up from her nap. "We're here." He whispered when he saw her yawn and slightly open her eyes.

Once Gabriella stopped arguing for Zeke paying for the fair once again the two got out in front of a ice arena. "What are we doing here?" Gabriella asked as the taxi pulled out. Zeke smiled "You'll see." Zeke reached for her hand and made there way inside of the Musso family hockey arena.

"Okay the background story for this is Sharpay and Ryan's mom's side had lived in New York forever. Since Sharpay lived with just her mom she grew up in New York. Her mom's family owns this hockey arena. Sharpay actually was a figure skater growing up but quit when she blew her knee in a very difficult routine. But the Musso's which is Sharpay's mother's maiden name loved this arena and couldn't give it away since it's been in the family for ages. When we first moved to New York me and the guys worked here for awhile until we all could get jobs, so the Musso's are pretty much family."

Gabriella nodded as the two reached the actual entrance. "Anyway Miss Musso or Emily, Sharpay and Ryan's mom still owns this place and this is where the guys and I hang out or just come to think by ourselves. Which is why I think Mr…" Zeke and Gabriella walked through and on the ice was one boy.

One boy skating alone and upset. He just skated with no emotion which is why the two could tell he was upset or the fact that it was Troy. "Come on I have an idea." Zeke whispered to Gabriella and the two ducked passed Troy so he wouldn't see them.

Gabriella and Zeke made it to the other side and picked out skates while Troy wasn't paying attention. Zeke tied on Gabriella's. Where the two were hiding Gabriella watched Troy with fascination and admiration. "He is so good." Gabriella said quietly only meant for their ears alone.

"Yeah we always told Troy if the advertising thing never worked out he could become a professional figure skater and skate on the US Olympics team." Gabriella giggled and ducked when Troy thought he heard something coming from the skates section but ignored it anyway.

Gabriella took a sigh of relief while Zeke pulled her arm and yanked her to the sound board system. "Okay the plans going to start now." Gabriella looked at him confusingly and listened as Zeke explained. "Just go make your way to the ice. Trust me you'll know what to do from there." Gabriella took a large gulp "I thought you said we're taking this slow."

"We are, this is for Troy to know you are here for him. Trust me Gabriella it'll all be worth it." Gabriella nodded again and took a deep sigh in and exhaled right after. She walked out of the skates section and made her way near one of the entrances to the ice arena.

Troy was so oblivious he didn't even notice the girl standing there. He continued to skate around the ice even when music started playing.

(I know you are out there baby...somewhere)  
There is someone out there for me (I know there is somebody out there)  
I know she is waiting so patiently (yeah) can you tell me her name? (Somebody tell me her name)  
This life-long search is gonna drive me insane  
How does she laugh? How does she cry? What's the color of her eyes?  
Does she even realize I'm here?

However Troy did take notice of her when he passed her the second time around. He glanced at her and started to show off his moves a little by skating backwards and staring at her with his beautiful blue eyes.

Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?  
Who is she? Who is she? Who is gonna complete my world?  
Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?  
Who is she? Who is she? Who is gonna complete my world?  
dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada (where are you?)

Gabriella decided to take this as her cue and started out on the ice when Troy was making his way to where she was. She was pretty good at skating too but decided just to skate regularly. But then she felt a little proud too and started to skate backwards just like he did so she could look at him this time.

I'm staring out at the sky (I see you baby)  
Praying that he will walk in my life  
Where is the man of my dreams (right here) yea-yeah  
I'll wait forever, how silly it seems  
How does he laugh? How does he cry? What's the color of his eyes?  
Does he even realize I'm here?

Her dark brown eyes were intense. She didn't smile and only blinked when it was necessary. Troy didn't take his glance off her once either.

Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?  
Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?  
Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?  
Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?  
dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada (where are you?)

She wanted to see if he felt anything for her and began to skate backwards faster and so did he. The two just stared and skated. Both becoming intensely faster than ever before.

There is someone out there for me (there is someone out there for me)  
I know she is waiting so patiently (so patient)  
Can you tell me her name (can you tell me his name)  
This life-long search is gonna drive me insane (that's right)

Troy began to add turns and little things he had picked up from working there. Gabriella knew she had caught him, but didn't want to show her winnings so quickly.

How does he laugh? How does he cry? What is the color of his eyes?  
Does he even realize I'm here?

Gabriella began to mimic Troy and soon Zeke was watching from his control room and smiling proudly at the two. His plan was in full swing. He knew Troy's secret love for her would show. The two were a sight. Spinning, turning, and now doing jumps at the exact same time. They would have won the Olympic pairs for figure skating. The song winded down and the two started to skate right in front of each other. Troy skated to her as Gabriella skated back gracefully just how it all started off.

Troy moved closer and Gabriella stopped herself. Troy finally broke his glide and the two stood there closer than ever. There eyes still were glued to each others eyes. Troy looked down while Gabriella stared up. "Could we just start over?" Gabriella asked peacefully. Troy took a gulp and skated back a few inches "Troy Bolton." He moved his hand forward.

Gabriella smiled "Gabriella Montez." The two shook hands and then skated back off the ice. They took their skates off and put them away while Zeke stayed in front of the control panel. He turned it off and made himself a sandwich in the snack stand.

"So Gabriella how was your day today?" Gabriella knew that was Troy's blunt way of asking about her thoughts on the recent happenings of the day. She played with her hands as she sat on the bench. "Well let's see, I was proposed to at the Knick's stadium a few hours ago. Then I turned him down and we broke up. How about yourself?"

Troy took a deep sigh and picked up his water bottle that sat on the ground in front of him. "Well I found out the name of this one girl I met the day before on the subway. And then I yelled at her best friend over something stupid. And now I'm talking to a girl who seems awfully familiar."

Gabriella's eyes bulged out "You yelled at Taylor?" Troy nodded his head in shame "And I made her cry." Gabriella's face said it all. She was disappointed but then she realized why they probably got into an argument. "It was about me wasn't it?" Troy painfully nodded. "It's not like we'd yell over Chad."

This made Gabriella laugh slightly, "I made a mess of everyone's lives." Troy shook his head "Nah we all have complicated lives. You just added onto it. But I'm telling you it wasn't all your fault." Gabriella played with her hair as she listened to Troy's rebuttal.

"I guess you're right."

"So if I may ask why did you and your I'm going to guess boyfriend break up?"

"Well his name is Jason Cross. We were together for almost a year. I met him at an art gallery. He was the nicest man I've ever met. Finally he got up the courage and asked me out. Turns out he was a big writer for New York Times. He is amazing and all but after awhile I took notice of his habits and I just couldn't take it anymore." Gabriella didn't want to tell him just yet that it was also because of a guy she met which he happened to be. It just didn't feel right telling him.

Troy nodded "Well what first attracted you to him?"

"Definitely his eyes. They change colors and they're just amazing." Troy smiled and spoke carefully. "So are eyes the first thing that attracts you to someone?"

"Not necessarily. I mean this guy I met yesterday. I first noticed his amazing voice and dance moves. Not to mention he was singing one of my all time favorite songs." Troy turned a bright red color. "Sounds like a funny guy." Gabriella grinned "He's actually pretty amazing."

Troy blushed even harder. "It doesn't hurt that his blue eyes are gorgeous." Troy smiled and got up, "I'm hungry, let's go eat." Troy brought out his hand and Gabriella took it and walked with him to the food stand.

They reached the stand and a man popped up "Hi I'm Zeke, welcome to the Musso family snack bar how may I be of service to you two?" Troy smiled "Well Zeke's we will have two Musso specials."

Zeke nodded "Great choice. Oh wow sir, but may I compliment you have a very lovely companion with you today. So much better than the other girls you're seen with."

Gabriella giggled as Troy's face scrunched up and his eyes narrowed. Zeke coughed a little and continued "Would you like anything else?" Troy smiled "How about one chocolate milkshake, two straws."

Zeke smiled "Well little lady you are very lucky, this guy is usually too cheap to buy a milkshake." Gabriella giggled again and Troy's face acted upon impulse to turn angry. Zeke waved and left to prepare the meal.

Troy placed his hand behind his neck nervously "Well that couldn't be any more embarrassing." Gabriella stopped giggling and just smiled at him "No it was cute. Thanks for the food. By the way what's in a Musso special?"

Troy smiled "A hotdog covered in the Musso secret sauce. A large soda, a cracker jack box, and fries." Gabriella's face lit up "Good cause I'm starving."

Troy walked her to a nearby table and the two sat down. "Order's up!" The man behind the counter yelled. Troy excused himself and picked up the food. "Here you go, a Musso special, and a yummy chocolate milkshake." Gabriella's smile was practically fixed on her face "Thanks."

The two dug in and talked about things they had in common. Since they were starting over they basically gasped and gushed about their little similarities.

"I love Disney Channel." She replied as she picked up a fry and dunked it into the ketchup container. Troy laughed as he took a sip of the chocolate shake. "Wow that's really good!" Gabriella laughed "You weirdo that was my straw." Troy smiled "That's probably why it tasted better."

She rolled her eyes as Troy fiddled with his Cracker Jack box and finally opened it. Gabriella decided to do the same. Troy smiled a very sneaky smile "Put out your hand" he commanded. "What are you up to?" Gabriella asked. "Just do it. Please?" Gabriella put out her hand as Troy thought up something else. "Close your eyes." Gabriella shut them tight.

She felt something slip onto her hand and when she opened her eyes she found an adorable bracelet on her hand. It looked like a young child made it, but she loved the thought of it anyhow.

"Wow it's beautiful." Gabriella smiled at the colorful pieces.

"What did you get?" Troy asked as Gabriella hid the prize in her hand. "How about you close your eyes?"

**Author's Note:**

Okay this story is going to be way different from the movie! It really inspired the beginning but I decided why make it exactly like the movie? It's just not my thing! So I hope you continue to read even though it'll be NOTHING like the movie from now on! Please read and review! BTW the song is by Natalie – Where Are You.

And the Cracker Jack Box idea, I borrowed it from the One Tree Hill episode! (I love Nathan and Haley!) :D


	13. Chapter 13

Troy closed his as Gabriella continued "Now put out your left hand." Troy put out his left hand and Gabriella slipped something on. Troy looked down and saw the little plastic diamond ring on his pinky. "Sorry it wouldn't fit onto your ring finger."

Gabriella smiled when she saw Troy smile. "I think I can solve this." Troy took off a silver chain that was around his neck. The chain had another ring dangling from it. It looked to be his Championship basketball ring the one that he and the guys had in the picture on Zeke's desktop.

Troy placed the plastic diamond ring through the chain and it tapped the real one. "Ta-dah." He smiled and picked up the plastic ring from his neck. "Very nice." Gabriella grinned as Troy examined it again.

"I really shopped around for it." Troy let out a small laugh and the two sat there smiling at each other. "Well we have an entire off day, what should we do?" Gabriella watched Troy ponder through his thoughts.

"I know where to go." Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand. "Where are we going?" She asked as he pulled her along. "We're heading out Zeke!" Troy called out while Zeke was on the phone "Okay but we're all having dinner tonight! Meet here at 6:30 sharp!" Troy nodded and ran out of the arena with Gabriella still attached to his hand.

Gabriella felt so safe even when Troy ran through the busy streets. "Troy are you planning to kill me?" He knew she was kidding but he liked their playfulness.

Troy laughed as he looked left to right again "Oh yes, and I'll kill myself while I'm at it too." Gabriella rolled her eyes "You're hilarious!"

"And I'm also a romantic." Gabriella laughed as they walked quickly on the sidewalk "Really Mr. Cocky?" Troy chuckled "Just you wait." The two continued on and on. They took one break while Troy called two people and then after ten more minutes or jogging they stopped in front of an abandoned building.

"I would hate to see what you call unromantic."

"Ha-ha. Come on." He pulled her inside of the tall building. "Troy I can't see anything!" The place was dark and the only light came from the exterior but Troy knew exactly where he was going.

Gabriella felt herself being carefully pushed onto a seat after sometime. "I knew you were going to kill me!"

"Shut up and sit." Gabriella laughed and crossed her legs. She felt blindfolded but of course that was just from the absent light.

Troy crossed the rest of the building and turned on a switch. When the lights turned on Gabriella saw everything and her mouth dropped.

She saw that she was sitting on the bench to a white grand piano. She gazed her sights on the table in the center. A candle lit table. Two chairs on the opposite ends covered in white chair covers with a large burgundy bow resting behind each of them.

On the table lay a beautiful set of china with burgundy napkins folded on top in the shape of a swan. Of course a set in front of each chairs. The burgundy candles accented with golden lines smelled like a soft aroma of fresh cut roses.

She noticed she was looking down at the scenery she stared at and realized she was on top of a stage. The stage had one of those old types of microphones where jazz and blues singers would sing into during the old days.

"Troy?" Gabriella looked across the room but he was gone. "Good evening madam." Gabriella turned around and saw that it was Ryan. "Hello." She remembered him from the pictures. "I'm Ryan your server and I'll be serving you this fine afternoon." He spoke with a refined accent.

"How did you get here so fast?" She spoke with amusement in her voice.

"That does not matter. But I know your companion will kick my bottom if I don't bring you to the table this instant. So would you mind my lovely lady taking my arm?" He offered as Gabriella looked him up and down. He wore a nice waiter's tuxedo and on one arm he carried a serving napkin to look professional. The two made their way down carefully to the table. Gabriella was now seated on one of the chairs.

"Would you mind telling me how much my companion this evening bribed you into doing this for me?" She sat there and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry my charming lady but I cannot reveal anything. Just wait for the lunch to unfold." His smile gleamed down at her as he left.

"Wait!" Gabriella had yelled but he was gone from her sight. She knew this was going to be some date. She remembered the talk about taking it slow but this day was fast forwarding. Maybe true love couldn't wait.

Gabriella was still hungry after all Troy did make her run down the street to get here.

She heard the sweet keys playing and turned to the stage.

Girl I'm in love with you  
This ain't the honeymoon  
Past the infatuation phase  
Right in the thick of love  
At times we get sick of love  
It seems like we argue everyday

Gabriella had no idea Zeke could sing that well. She watched him in fascination. She got lost in the music until "May I have this dance?" Gabriella looked to her left and standing there offering his hand was a gentleman in a black tuxedo.

His eyes were mystifying, they looked through her soul and he captured her. She put her delicate hand in his hand and he knew he had caught her. He helped her up and led her to the front of the stage. He switched off hands and they were soon dancing.

I know I misbehaved  
And you made your mistakes  
And we both still got room left to grow  
And though love sometimes hurts  
I still put you first  
And we'll make this thing work  
But I think we should take it slow

He was very gentleman-like and held her right hand in his and the other fixed itself around her bottom back.

She felt comfortable just swaying in his arms. It felt so right and absolutely perfect. She wanted to take in every moment of this.

Gabriella closed her eyes and listened to Zeke's voice. She felt her head dropping on Troy's shoulder and the two waltzed around the floor.

We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cause we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow

She couldn't help it and found both her arms around his neck and now he was holding her by the waist. This felt more right than ever before.

I hang up you call  
We rise and we fall  
And we feel like just walking away  
As our love advances  
We take second chances  
Though it's not a fantasy  
I Still want you to stay 

Troy began to slowly spin her around and when they let go she felt obligated to find her way back to him. She never felt so comfortable in her entire life. It all felt natural.

We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cuz we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow

The two kept gliding around the floor while Zeke sang with his entire heart. He watched the pair twirl and glide and from that moment he knew that they were soul mates. The way they looked at each other in the eyes really felt like love.

Take it slow  
Maybe we'll live and learn  
Maybe we'll crash and burn  
Maybe you'll stay, maybe you'll leave,  
maybe you'll return  
Maybe another fight  
Maybe we won't survive  
But maybe we'll grow  
We never know baby youuuu and I 

The two twirled faster and fell harder into the lyrics. They danced with such emotion it made the lines completely believable. Zeke had no doubt that this was love. Their feelings were love. This was all plain love.

Take it slow  
Maybe we'll live and learn  
Maybe we'll crash and burn  
Maybe you'll stay, maybe you'll leave,  
maybe you'll return  
Maybe another fight  
Maybe we won't survive  
But maybe we'll grow  
We never know baby youuuu and I 

Troy gave her one last twirl and at the very end she ended up in his arms. He held on tightly to her waist while she gripped his neck for stability. The two stared into each others eyes not moving an inch. "Thank you." Gabriella whispered audibly.

Troy smiled "You're welcome." He let go and offered his arm while Gabriella accepted and the two walked back to their seat.

**Again a promise is a promise I hope you liked this chapter. READ AND REVIEW! Oh and I posted the next chapter for "In Love With Two?" so please check that out and send me some input. Also I have a new story called "You Have Stolen My Heart" I've never written a story like it so I hope you enjoy. **

**Well I need to write a new chapter for "Drama of the Disney Star's" and "Ask Andee." Thanks for reading, and again please review because it makes me want to write more!**


End file.
